La Leyenda del Grim Reaper
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Takashi no es un chico comun, el es un shinigami de parte de su madre. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos poderes, nuevos amigos y viejos conocidos se encontrada en su camino. Influenciado por distintas series/animes sobrenaturales, pero mas por Grim Tales From Down Below de Bleedman. Mega-crossover con otras series. REINICIADO Y CANCELADO (por ahora).
1. La Leyenda del Grim Reaper Parte 1

He aquí, otro fic de HOTD. Esta vez, basado en varias series sobrenaturales pero más influenciado por _Grim Tales From Down Below_ de Bleedman. Disfrútenlo. (Creo que es uno de los fanfics que más disfruto de escribir).

Varios Personajes presentados aquí no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 1: La Leyenda Del Grim Reaper, Parte 1: Comenzando

MUSICA DE FONDO: Poker Face de Lady Gaga

Esta historia podría centrarse en el mundo humano que ahora estaba destruido, en algunos de sus curiosos personajes. Por ejemplo, un grupo de estudiantes tratando de sobrevivir a una horda de zombies, muertos vivientes; un hombre, líder de una asociación de extrema derecha en tokonosu. Pero nos centraremos en un mundo desconocido por los humanos. Un mundo donde sus cielos rojos tapaban su hermoso sol, no estaba muy habitado que la tierra. Se podría decir que el 35% de ese mundo estaba poblado, solo el 45% estaba explorado.

En alguna parte más allá del reino de los Amaterasu, uno de los clanes más fuertes junto a los Ichijou, Draco, Obsidians, los Yotsubas, y los otros 5 clanes se abrió un portal. De ese portal salió un chico de unos 17 años encapuchado. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta larga adornada con esferas de color rojo que tenía una curiosa capucha en forma de cono que parecía tener unas esferas como si fueran ojos de color celeste, un jean negro con botas del mismo color. Las personas que lo conocían le decían Yami, el miro para todos lados preocupado. Suspiro viendo que no había ningún peligro.

Se dirigió al portal, y extendió la mano gentilmente.

Yami:- no hay ningún peligro visible, así que puedes pasar.- dijo el joven, su mano fue agarrada por otra. Del portal salió una joven de 16 años, rubia con ojos azules oscuros hermosos. Tenía puesto un vestido de una sola pieza de color rojo carmesí. Las mangas del vestido ocultaban sus manos. En el cuello tenía una gema de color blanca. Un curioso detalle es que llevaba unos audífonos que tenían, en cada lado, una mariposa celeste. Era la hermana menor de Yami, Emi. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, se lanzó sobre su hermano mayor y lo abrazo

Emi:- querido hermano, mi corazón no tiene palabras para agradecerte por haberme ayudado a escapar de nuestro hogar. Nuestra madre es muy exigentes a la hora del estudio.

Yami:- no hace falta decírmelo. La conozco muy bien, Emi.- Se podría decir que ellos tenían una relación demasiado cariñosa como para decir que eran hermanos. Tenían una relación más que cercana, pero eso fue gracias a un incidente que paso hace unos 7 años atrás. Yami no pudo evitar abrazar más a su hermana al recordar todo lo que paso. Emi se dio cuenta de eso.

Emi:- hermano, no te culpes más por eso. Fue mi culpa por…

Yami:- ya basta emi. Yo…- Yami miro para todos lados, un poco nervioso. En un momento, giro, instintivamente, abrazando muy fuerte a su hermana y se tele transporto, alejándose del lugar.

Emi:- hermano, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué te está perturbando?

Yami:- eso.- señalando el lugar donde estaban. Ella vio como de debajo de la tierra salía un monstruo, con una cabeza ovalada, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tenía dos colmillos que estaban para arriba, su cuerpo era igual al de un cocodrilo. Contaba con 4 patas que tenía garras al final de ellas. A sus costados, tenía 5 tentáculos que al final tenía cuchillas gigantes. Yami hizo aparecer una guadaña de color negra con su filo de color rojo carmesí. Era parte de un set de 3 armas llamado _Akai No Ookami_ que fue regalo de su abuelo materno. Él se estaba por lanzar a la bestia, cuando de repente una silueta salto sobre los hermanos y disparo hacia uno de los tentáculos del monstruo infernal. El único daño que le hizo fue rasgarle un poco una de las patas.

?:- diablos, nunca tuve buena puntería.- después saco una escopeta y le disparo a uno de los tentáculos haciendo que el monstruo lanzara un aullido de dolor.-. ¡NIÑOS, SALGAN DE AQUI!.- dijo mientras volvía a disparar. La persona que los salvo era un humanoide musculoso de color rojo, tenía una cola de demonio y su brazo derecho era bastante grande. En su mano izquierda, tenía un guante sin dedos; en su frente tenía dos partes de un par de cuernos cortados. Sus ojos eran amarillos, tenía un poco de pelo en la barbilla, barba y atrás de su cabeza. Estaba vestido con un saco largo y unos jeans negros

Emi:- él es…

Yami:- Hellboy.- dijo Yami perplejito.

Emi:- ¡hermano hermano!, tengo un par de sus comics en mi mochila. Después le pido que me lo fir…

Yami:- emi, no es tiempo para eso. ¡Voy a ayudarlo!- pero fue detenido por su hermana. Ella lo miro preocupado.- tranquila, los infernal canis son débiles. Lo acabare en unos segundos.- ella seguía preocupada, se aferró a él como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

Emi:- hermano, yo…- pero fue interrumpida por Hellboy

Hellboy:- si vas a ayudar… ¡HAZLO… RAPIDO!- dijo el humanoide rojo, siendo aplastado por una de las patas del infernal.

Entonces Yami se lanzó a salvar al héroe favorito de su hermana. Usando la guadaña de forma horizontal, la giro de forma de media luna. Le corto la pata que estaba aplastando a hellboy. Acto seguido, hellboy alzo su escopeta y disparo a la pata que estaba al lado de la que lo estaba aplastando.

Hellboy:- maldito perro.- salto a la espalda de la bestia y saco un par de cuchillos. Corto los tentáculos que quedaban, mientras tanto Yami saco un filo inverso de su guadaña. La giro un poco, la lanzo a las patas traseras, cortándolas, incluyendo la cola. El Infernal Canis rugió herido, el joven en un segundo desapareció y volvió a aparecer en la nuca. Puso la guadaña en el cuello, dio un pisotón fuerte, haciendo que el cuello de aquel monstruo se abriera. Hellboy, por su parte, estaba en frente de la cara esa cosa. Jalo el gatillo, disparo una bala que hizo que los sesos de la bestia salgan disparadas a todos lados.

Yami:- lo ves emi, no era tan…- pero fue interrumpido por emi que iba corriendo hacia su lado. El por instinto abrió los brazos para recibirla, pero…

Emi:- ¡SEÑOR HELLBOY, SEÑOR HELLBOY! Soy una gran fanática suya, quiero que me firme esto.- dijo mostrándole sus comics. Mientras Yami, quedo duro como una estatua de piedra. El esperaba otra cosa.

Hellboy:- ¿comics sobre mí?-

Emi:- no solo comics, sino 2 películas.- dijo emi con los ojos brillosos por encontrarse con su héroe de la infancia. hellboy se sorprendió. No sabía que los humanos habían hecho películas y comics sobre él.

Hellboy:- con gusto le firmare a una princesita admiradora mía.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. En verdad, a él le encantaban ese tipo de cosas.-

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

Los 3 estaban en la camioneta de hellboy dirigiéndose al castillo, hogar de los hermanos. Emi estaba durmiendo en la parte trasera de la camioneta, mientras Yami estaba al lado del humanoide. Pensando sobre el Infernal Canis que los ataco, esas bestias no estaban cerca del lugar donde él y emi llegaron. Vivian en los territorios vecinos a los elfos. Es más, casi todos los elfos se tuvieron que mudar a otros territorios, más exactamente a los territorios de los Yamis y los Youtsubas. Después de todo, los elfos tenían buena relación con esos 2 clanes.

Hellboy:- ¿y?.- pregunto hellboy, rompiendo un poco la tensión. Yami lo miro, a lo que el otro pregunto de nuevo. - ¿Quién eres y quien es la chiquilla? No me dijeron sus nombres.

Yami:- lo lamento, señor hellboy. Mi nombre es Yami Takashi Amaterasu y ella es mi hermana menor Emilian Amaterasu. Gusto en conocerlo.- dijo Yami con educación, mientras se sacaba la capucha revelando que tenía un ojo rojo más exactamente su ojo derecho ya que su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche, de cabello castaño con unos mechones rojos que lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo (Nota del Autor: el estilo del cabello es igual al de Nobunaga Oda en Nobunaga The Fool). Hellboy lo miro con cara seria.

Hellboy:- es imposible. Había escuchado que tu hermana estaba muerta y tú te habías ido al mundo humano.

Yami:- pues… es una historia muy larga.

Hellboy:- cuéntamela, tenemos más de 3 horas de viaje hasta llegar a tu hogar… o castillo.- dijo sin desviar la vista del camino.

Yami:- está bien, usted lo pidió…

(Nota Del Autor: desde aquí la historia se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Yami y su narración quedara en _cursiva._ Mientras que los hechos que son contadas, aparecerán de forma normal.)

PUNTO DE VISTA DE YAMI

 _Paso hace 7 años atrás, señor hellboy. Antes, no éramos muy unidos como ahora. Pero nos llevábamos bien._

Se podía ver a Yami, con cara de enojado, mirando a su hermana menor y a su padre bailando gentilmente. En ese entonces, Yami tenía 9 años y su hermana 8. (Nota del Autor: el padre de Yami se ve en los bocetos iniciales de HOTD en el tomo 6). Su madre estaba hablando con el guardia de seguridad, pues escucho rumores de ataque. Ella era una mujer hermosa, era una versión de emi pero adulta, tenía un adorno de una mariposa azul a la izquierda de su cabello. Los 4 estaban vestidos formalmente.

 _En ese tiempo yo tenía celos de ella, yo era bueno con los instrumentos de cuerda, pero no era uno de los mejores estudiantes. Emi se destacó más en todo, el baile, el canto, la escuela, en todo. Yo solo tenía… nada. Era como un estorbo en mi familia._

Yami enojado fue a la mesa y agarro su chaqueta con su singular capucha en forma de cono. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenido por su hermana.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Proof of Life/Soundless Voice de Rin y Len kagamine

 _Recuerdo esa vez, con su hermosa sonrisa me fue a buscar._

Emi:- hermano, vamos a bailar.

Yami no le contesto, la ignoro totalmente mientras salía. Emi lo siguió de atrás, estaba preocupada por su hermano.

Emi:- hermano, ¿adónde vas?

Yami:- no te importa. Vete antes de que todos se preocupen por ti.- dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

Emi:- hermano, ¿por qué…- siendo interrumpida por su hermano mayor que estaba muy enojado.

Yami:- ¡DEJAME SOLO! ¡Eres buena en todo, espero que también en irte!. Siempre siendo la mejor en todo y siendo un inútil. ¡Como desearía desaparecer de aqui! ¡TE ODIO!- cuando dijo eso emi se largó a llorar. Yami, dándose cuenta de su error, le pidió perdón.

 _A pesar de que le pedí perdón, ella ya no era la misma. Empezó a quedarse sola, ya no iba al ballet o se juntaba con sus amigas, sus notas habían bajado drásticamente. Cada vez que me veía, Emi pedía permiso para irse al baño. Un día la seguí y escuche como lloraba desconsoladamente. Me di cuenta que desde que le pedí que me dejara solo, su corazón se había roto en el instante que le dije que la odiaba. Desde ese día, poco a poco. Yo era el único culpable. No me lo podía perdonar._

 _Después ocurrió "ese" incidente._

Se podía ver como un ejército de infernal canis invadía la ciudad, Yami corrió para buscar a alguien que lo ayuda. A su padre, a su madre, a sus caballeros, pero se encontró con su hermana. Ella al verlo se fue corriendo.

Yami:- ¡emi, espera!.- dijo cuándo la agarró del brazo. Ella se intentó zafar, cosa que no lograba.

Emi:- ¡no, suéltame!

Entonces… ocurrió lo peor.

Un Infernal Canis atravesó el pecho de emi y alcanzo el ojo izquierdo de Yami. Emi con sus últimas fuerzas, formo una pequeña esfera de color azul y la disparo a la boca. La bestia rugio herida. Sus colmillos se habían despedazado.

Yami mantenía a su hermana pequeña en sus brazos.

(Nota del Autor: aquí empieza la parte vocal de la canción)

El parecía shockeado con lo sucedido.

Emi:- her…ma…no estu…pido

Yami:- sí, emi. Tu… hermano es tan estúpido que…no merece serlo.- dijo Yami con una sonrisa triste, empezando a derramar lágrimas.

Emi:-¿es… que aca…so no recuer…das que… tú me… impulsaste a… ser la me…jor? Que…ria que… tu es…tuvi…eras orgu…lloso de mí.

Yami:- lo… siento… lo siento mucho emi. Yo…- pero Yami vio como ella se arrancaba su ojo izquierdo.- emi, ¿Qué… estas…hacien…do?.- pero fue sorprendido cuando ella se lo coloco a él.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

 _Después no recuerdo que paso, recuerdo que desperté. En mi habitación, mi madre apareció diciendo que yo salve a la ciudad y que emi sobrevivió, pero tuvo secuelas. Ella quedo en coma indefinido. Al otro día, mi padre dijo que me llevaría a dar un paseo. Sin saberlo, el me llevo al mundo humano para que viva como ellos y deje mi herencia como shinigami, También como siguiente cabeza del clan Yami._

FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE YAMI

Hellboy:- ¿en serio? ¿Cómo humano?.- él se echó a reír. Sabía que los humanos eran ridículos, y no solo ellos sino también sus acciones. Ellos eran más susceptibles a caer en los 7 Pecados Capitales, a crear guerras por meros caprichos.- y dime ¿Cómo volviste aquí? ¿Cómo te llamabas en ese mundo? ¿brad pitt? ¿chris evans?

Yami:- bien, mi nombre humano era Takashi Komuro y ahora le seguiré contando mis desventuras en ese mundo.

CONTINUARA


	2. La Leyenda del Grim Reaper Parte 2

Varios Personajes presentados aquí no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 2: La Leyenda Del Grim Reaper, Parte 2 Destino Manifiesto

 _Bien como le contaba, yo llegue a la edad de 8 años al mundo humano. En ese entonces, yo era muy inocente ya que no conocía las costumbres de ese lugar. Y seguí inocente varios años más._

 _En esos días me hice amigos, como por ejemplo de una niña llamada saya takagi, pero en especial una muchacha. Ella fue parte de mi vida…_

 _Bueno era parte, pero le contare todo._

Se veía a un pequeño takashi triste, ya había pasado una semana de lo sucedido con su hermana y él quería volver a su hogar con su madre y su hermana. Lo peor de todo: una mujer de confianza de su madre la traiciono. Él se sentía abatido por todo, hasta que…

?:- oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste y solo?.- pregunto una pequeña niña inocentemente. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

Takashi:- vete, no quiero hablar con nadie.- dijo triste el pequeño sentado con sus rodillas en la cara.

?:- no lo hare. Me enseñaron que debo ayudar a quien lo necesita.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa inocente. Takashi solo levanto la mirada para verla, era hermosa.- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Takashi:- ta…kashi.-

?:- mi nombre es rei. ¡Vamos a ser amigos!

 _Yo no lo sabía pero ella, fue como un ángel. Me saco de la tristeza en la que estaba. Cierto día, me prometió que cuando fuéramos mayores "nos casaríamos"._

 _Llegamos a ser novios, pero…_

MUSICA DE FONDO: the lost one's weeping de rin kagamine

Ahora se podía ver a rei y takashi, adolescentes, vestidos con uniformes de escuela. Parecía como si el aire fuera tenso entre ellos. Delante de ellos, estaba la tabla de calificaciones que mostraba que rei había repetido de curso.

Takashi:- ¿Por qué repetiste si eras buena alumna?

Rei:- ¡tú no lo entenderías!.- dijo con veneno en su voz. Ella se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

 _Había escuchado rumores de compañeros míos de que un profesor estaba relacionado con un político. Este último, le pidió que haga repetir a rei, como amenaza a su padre que era policía. Pero eso no era todo, ella hizo algo imperdonable: me engaño con mí mejor amigos hisashi igoh. Hisashi fue el hermano que nunca tuve, incluso le conté sobre mi promesa con rei. El muy maldito no le importo y ni siquiera me dijo algo. Se calló la boca, como un perro faldero que sigue a su amo adonde sea._

 _Había vuelto al mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando era niño. Así que me rebaje a tomar una droga llamada refrain_ (Nota Del Autor: para los que vieron code geass entenderán. Para lo que no, refrain es una droga que te hacia ver repetir momentos felices de tu vida, pero a costa de que si te volvías adicto quedabas en un estado catatónico). _Incluso llegue a intentar suicidarme, pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que un día…_

Takashi volvía a su hogar que compartía con su padre y su madrastra. Por supuesto, el volvía siempre con odio a su hogar. Su padre fue a recibirlo, él era una versión mayor a takashi. Su madrastra era una maestra de primaria. Tenía pelo castaño claro y ojos rojos.

Señora Komuro:- takashi hijo, ¿Dónde estabas?.- al escuchar que le dijo "hijo", takashi escupió con veneno.

Takashi:- TU NO ERES MI MADRE. Tú eres una simple sirviente que traiciono a mi ma…- pero fue interrumpido por su padre. Su verdadero nombre era Serafin.

Serafin:- basta takashi. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que lo hicimos para protegerte? Para que…

Takashi:- ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! ¿Crees que lo hiciste para protegerme? ¡Me separaste de dos las mujeres que más he querido en mi vida! Maldita infeliz hijo de perra.- esto saco de quicio a serafin. El intento darle un golpe a takashi, como reprimenda por lo que dijo, pero no lo logro. Alguien lo golpeo. Era una muchacha de pelo blanco con ojos rojos. Tenía puesto un vestido de una sola pieza de color purpura, un poco exhibicionista dejando ver dos lunares en uno de sus pechos. (Nota Del Autor: es el personaje de los juegos de sword art online llamada strea).

?:- así que este es tu bastardo padre, Yami.- le dijo la muchacha. Entonces ella agarro a takashi de la muñeca y se tele transporto. El heredero de amaterasu estaba sorprendido. Fueron tele trasportados a 5 cuadras lejos de ahí.

Takashi:- y tú eres…

?:- tranquilo guapo, estoy de tu lado. Mi nombre es Strea.- dijo mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo. Cuando takashi lo hizo, Strea se tele transporto hacia un bosque, enfrente de una mansión.

Takashi:- ¿en dónde estamos?.- pregunto el joven castaño, mirando a su compañera. Ella solo se limitó a caminar a la mansión. En un momento, Él se dio media vuelta.

Strea:- ¿Qué acaso el heredero de los amaterasu necesita que lo carguen?.- dijo en tono sarcástico y burlón.

 _Me sorprendió su apariencia y sus habilidades, pero más me sorprendió que sabía lo de mi clan. En palabras de mi "Padre", todos creían que estaba desaparecido. Incluso creían que mi hermana estaba muerta._

Los dos entraron a la mansión donde fueron recibidos por muchos sirvientes que se inclinaban ante ellos.

?:- ¡FELICITACIONES ALBINA QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, POR TRAERME AL CHICO AQUI!.- dijo una voz.

Strea:- solo sigo los deseos de mi señor.- dijo Strea con los brazos cruzados, lo había dicho con un tono orgulloso y coqueto. Entonces apareció un hombre de cabello azul, atado. Tenía un bigote y barba del mismo color que su cabello. Tenía un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo. Estaba vestido como en la época victoriana.

Takashi:- ¿y usted quién es?.- dijo el joven yami desconfiado. Había aprendido a desconfiar de las personas.

?:- hace mucho tiempo que te conozco. Es más, te cambiaba los pañales de bebe.- dijo el hombre mientras mostraba fotos embarazosas de takashi. Este último se sonrojo, mientras que Strea se golpeaba la frente.- está bien Yami Takashi Amaterasu, yo si te recuerdo.-

 _En ese momento me puse a recordar. Ese cabello azul, ese monóculo, esa vestimenta fuera de época, esa personalidad excéntrica. Era nada más, ni nada menos que…_

Takashi:- ¡¿tio Leonardo, eres tú?!.- pregunto el joven, sorprendido. Hace años que no veía a su tío.

 _Efectivamente, era Leonardo Amaterasu, también conocido como Leonardo Da Vinci, ya que sus inventos habían sacado para adelante al clan y no quedar como un clan obsoleto. Era el hermano menor de mi madre Jeannette. No solo eso, también era el padrino de Emi._

Leonardo:- ¡takashi, al fin me recordaste!.

Takashi:- ¿cómo no olvidar a mi único tío y a aquel al que le orine la boca?.

 _Era un bebe en ese entonces. Se lo recordé como venganza por haber mostrado esas fotos._

Los sirvientes presentes en ese momento se reían en voz baja, al igual que Strea. Leonardo se aclaró la garganta.

Leonardo:- está bien de chistes, vuelvan a sus trabajos.- dijo con una voz autoritaria. Entonces los sirvientes obedecieron. Él se metió la mano en su traje. Al sacarla, mostro unas cartas boca abajo. (Nota Del Autor: las cartas mostradas aquí son las cartas de la serie de juegos de shin megami tensei persona 3 y 4).- agarra una carta takashi, después muéstramela.

El joven castaño saco una carta, en la carta se veía a un hombre con una bolsa y un perro. Abajo se veía el número 0. Takashi se la mostro a su tio, a lo cual él le explico.

Leonardo:- Takashi, esa carta es _The Fool_ y _representa el inicio, sugiere posibilidades infinitas. El inicio de algo nuevo, nuevas horizontes aparecerán en tu vida. Ventanas se abrirán._

 _Takashi:- ¿a qué te refieres, tío Leonardo?.- pregunto confundido._

 _Entonces el me explico todo. Que las cartas que tenía el significaban cosas de la vida, que podía predecir de alguna forma lo que sucedería. Que mi hermana seguía en coma, también como él había seguido mis pasos. Mi madre sospechaba de mi padre, así que lo mando a seguir con mi tío. Él se podía comunicar con ella, mi madre me extrañaba. Incluso dijo que tuvo adicción al alcohol por la tristeza de su hijo desaparecido y su hija en coma. En ese momento, mi corazón estaba feliz. Incluso llegue a llorar, volvería a ver a mi madre y a mi hermana. Pero…_

 _Leonardo:- no te puede ir todavía por una única razón: no estás listo. Haberte quedado viviendo como humano, debilito tus poderes de shinigami. Si te vas ahora mismo, con tan solo poner un pie en el portal, la presión espiritual te aplastara y te matara._

 _MUSICA DE FONDO: Houkiboshi de Younha, el tercer ending de bleach._

 _Takashi se veía decepcionado. Hasta que Strea intervino._

 _Streal:- no te preocupes, Yami. Te ayudare, un poco. Pero lo demás es cosa tuya, es tu decisión, no la nuestra. Tu…_

 _Takashi:- yo ya tome una decisión.- dijo takashi con una voz seria y cortante._

 _Strea:- ah sí, ¿entonces dime cuál es?_

 _Takashi:- tome la decisión de no sufrir más. Tomare las riendas de mi vida, al diablo este mundo, al diablo mi padre Serafín. Volveré, honrare a mi madre, hare todo para que Emi despierte de su coma, me volveré la cabeza del clan amaterasu. Olvidare las penurias que pase en este mundo, regresare. Porque yo no soy takashi komuro, yo soy Yami Takashi Amaterasu, príncipe y próxima cabeza del clan Amaterasu, hijo de Jeannette Amaterasu o mejor conocida como Jeanne d'Arc.- la mirada de takashi era de decisión. Ya no era una mirada vacía, ahora en sus ojos reflejaba la determinación y la valentía, propias de un miembro del clan Amaterasu. Strea rio._

 _Streal:- me agradas chico. Es por eso que me uniré a ti, seré como tu consejero. Pelearemos separados o como uno solo.- mientras decía eso, ella era cubierta por las sombras que había ahí. Hasta que las sombras desaparecieron. En lugar de la muchacha albina, estaba una chaqueta larga con una capucha muy familiar para takashi, tenia de 5 adornos como esferas de color rojo en el pecho, también en los brazos. La capucha tenía dos esferas de color rojo. El joven castaño la agarro._

 _Leonardo:- póntela takashi.- el hizo caso a su tío. Al colocársela, las esferas brillaron._

 _Strea:- takashi, ahora te estoy hablando telepáticamente. Yo soy la chaqueta que te pusiste.- dijo Strea en la cabeza de takashi._

 _Takashi:- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.- pregunto curioso_

 _Strea:- Es algo… difícil de explicar. Pongámoslo así: he servido a los Amaterasu por milenios. Cada vez que me muere mi señor, yo debo ir con su sucesor. Aunque siempre, mis memorias de mi antiguo amo se borran. Mi cuerpo se puede suprimir dentro de la chaqueta, que está imbuida por magia de mi raza. Lo que también te permite usar mis poderes ¿Haz entendido?.- takashi asintió._

 _Leonardo:- muy bien.- dijo llamando la atención de su sobrino.- en ese estado, tu takashi, puedes tele transportarte cada 5 minutos. Ahora mismo, dejaras tu escuela, y empezaras un entrenamiento riguroso en el cual intentaremos acortar el tiempo de espera de la tele transportación que tiene cuando te combinas con Strea. No solo eso, despertaremos tu transformación oculta._

 _Takashi:- ¿transformación oculta?_

 _Mi tío me explico que por herencia, podía aumentar mis poderes cuando me transformara a una forma llamada Grim Reaper. Cuando le pregunte de quien era esa herencia, el me cambio de tema. Como si me tratara de ocultar algo._

 _Leonardo:- ahora, takashi, toma esto. Después aprieta el botón que esta al costado.- le dio un bastón de metal con dos agujeros en la punta. El castaño hizo caso a lo que le dijo su tío. En un instante de los dos agujeros, aparecieron dos ases de luz en forma curvada de color carmesí, haciéndola así, una guadaña.- es un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Es como una copia moderna y de alta tecnología de la guadaña de tu abuelo, tu siempre la quisiste.- takashi vio su guadaña._

 _Por supuesto, me entrene con diferentes maestros en el arte de la guadaña y la espada. Tuve 4 maestros, que me enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder volver a casa._

 _Después de eso pasaron 6 largos meses. Ya casi estaba listo, solo me faltaba una prueba más._

 _Leonardo:- escucha takashi: ahora tendrás tu última prueba. Será la más dura de todas. Podrías salir victorioso, pero también podrías morir….- pero fue interrumpido por su sobrino._

 _Takashi:- ya lo sé, tío._

 _Leonardo:- saca 3 cartas.- dijo el hombre a su sobrino. El asintió y las saco, la primero tenía unos ojos, entre medio una llama. Tenía el número 1, arriba de ese número había unas manos. Encima de todo había un símbolo del infinito.- esa carta es The Magician: representa la acción y la iniciativa... pero también inmadurez. Ahora mismo tu quieres volver a ese mundo con tu madre y hermana, tienes la iniciativa. Pero lo harás con inmadurez.- la segunda carta era la de un caballero medieval en un carro, debajo de él había dos mascaras de faraones. Una tenía los colores normales y la otra tenía los colores a la inversa, tenía el número 7.- esa es The Chariot: representa la victoria para el individuo, sólo una momentánea. Esta no necesita explicación.- la tercera tenía dos torres, entra las torres había un cangrejo. Debajo de ellos había una luna con un rostro. Tenía el número 18.- esa carta es The Moon:_ _Los temores surgen, y sigue el camino oscuro de su corazón con temor... dime Takashi, o mejor dicho, Yami, ¿a qué le tiene miedo en tu vida?._

 _Takashi:- tengo miedo de… regresar, ver que todo es diferente. No poder despertar a Emi de su coma. No poder protegerla, ni a mi madre.- el apretó sus manos.- ¡tengo miedo de todo!.-_

 _Strea escuchaba todo lo que decía. Mientras que Leonardo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Los tres se quedaron callados._

 _Takashi:- solo quiero superar esta última prueba e irme.- dijo mirando al suelo y con una voz seria._

 _Leonardo:- está bien.- dijo con una cara seria.- en el bosque cercano de aquí, hay una pueblo llamado "Villa Inunaki" Descubrí que hay una gran concentración de energía espiritual de demonios. Debes matarlos a todos, sin importar quienes sean. Niños mujeres, ancianos. Esa será tu prueba. Toma esta foto de la entrada, usa los poderes de Strea para ir._

 _Takashi:- está bien.- dijo con total seriedad el castaño. Mientras se tele transportaba._

 _MUSICA DE FONDO: Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly de HIM_

 _Yo no lo sabía, pero desde ese día, mi vida cambiaría por completo. Dejaría de ser tan inocente como lo era, ya nadie más me lastimaría, nadie jamás me controlaría. Yo tomaría las riendas de mi vida. Me convertiría en un Shinigami de verdad, como lo fueron mis abuelos y mi madre._

 _Takashi llego a la entrada de la villa, decía "Las leyes de Japón no son aplicadas desde este punto". A él no le importo, se colocó unos guantes de color negros sin dedos y cruzo la entrada. Prendió su guadaña, se me empezó a adentrar en esos territorios._

 _Strea:- oye Yami, debemos hablar.- takashi no le respondió. Se concentró en como haría para matar a todos esos demonios._

 _Desde que entre, sentía una energía demoniaca demasiado grande. Era como si… como si un monstruo gigantesco viviera ahí. No tenía miedo, pero esa energía espiritual demoniaca lo ponía nervioso._

 _Strea:- puede hablar conmigo. Somos socios, hermanos de armas, aliados, amigos. Somos como quijote y sancho panza, pero sin ser ninguno el gordo.- dijo la muchacha, un poco chistoso._

 _Takashi:- quieres hablar, bien escucha: tengo miedo de que las cosas no resulten como las sueño. Eso ya lo escuchaste cuando estábamos con el tío Leonardo. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…- pero no termino la frase, ya que habían llegado al pequeño pueblo. El castaño se puso en guardia, se colocó la capucha. Empezó a llover. Se puso en alerta, mientras caminaba en ese pueblo, mirando a todos lados. Hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con otros en medio del atardecer._

 _Strea:- debe ser un demonio. Yami haz…_

 _Takashi:- espera Strea, es… ¿una niña?.- dijo takashi al verla de cerca. Su cabello era de color negro, y sus ojos eran de color rojo, parecía de uno años. Estaba lastimada y con sus ropas desgarradas. El joven se acercó para ayudarla. La niña se echó atrás asustada.- tranquila no te lastimare.-_

 _Strea:- recuerda lo que dijo tu tío…_

 _Takashi:- ya se lo que dijo mi tío, pero ella no irradia ninguna energía demoniaca. Debemos…- pero takashi no termino la frase, cuando fue atacado por dos hombres que tenían aspecto de demonios._

 _Hombre/Demonio 1:- ¡DEJA A MI PERRA!_

 _Hombre/Demonio 2:- ¿tu perra? ¡Esa niña es mi cena!_

 _Hombre/Demonio 1:- ¡es mi perra como lo fue su madre!_

 _Hombre/Demonio 2:- ¡es mi cena como lo fue su padre!.- takashi se limitó a verlos como se peleaban. En un momento, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Cuando vio lo peor que jamás vio en su vida._

 _Vio el cuerpo de un hombre despedazado, sin sus órganos interiores. Sus cuencas estaban vacías, le faltaba la cintura y los dos brazos._

 _Vio el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, estaba viva, pero débil. Estaba en sus últimas, sangre salía de su boca y su parte intima. Sus piernas estaban dobladas, rotas, como si fuera que cayó de un lugar alto._

 _Mujer:- por… favor… protege a… mi tesoro… a mi… pequeña…- takashi tuvo una crisis de nervios. Uno de los demonios vio que estaba viva la mujer._

 _Hombre/Demonio1:- vaya, parece que no moriste. Disfruta del espectáculo, ¡TU HIJA SERA LA PRINCIPAL ESTRELLA! JAJAJA.- dijo mientras sacaba su miembro masculino.-_

 _Strea:- Yami, es hora.- dijo con una voz seria._

 _Takashi:- si.- dijo con una voz sombría._

 _Takashi se tele transporto en frente del demonio. Este último se sorprendió, pero fue lento. El heredero de amatarasu le corto su miembro. El demonio dio un grito desgarrador, le lanzo un golpe al castaño. Takashi, agarro el puñetazo, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Le dio una patada en la mandíbula, alzo la guadaña al aire. Le dio unos cuantos giros. Hasta que vio que el demonio, como una bestia furiosa, iba corriendo en su dirección. El joven castaño, detuvo el giro y partió a la mitad al demonio. El otro demonio vio estupefacto como su compañero fue asesinado por un simple humano._

 _Hombre/Demonio 2:- ¿Quién… eres…tu?.- pregunto con miedo._

 _Takashi:- soy el heredero del clan Amaterasu, Yami Takashi Amaterasu, y soy un shinigami.- dijo takashi, antes de sacar una katana de color blanca. Era la Yamato, espada de su padrino, Vergil. Con un simple movimiento en U, le corto las extremidades al demonio. Puso su pie en su cuello y le corto la cabeza. Parecía como que estaba bañado en sangre. El dirigió su vista a la mujer. Se acercó a ella._

 _Mujer:- gra…cias. Por… favor cui…dala.- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir. La niña no decía nada, solo lloraba. Él se acercó a la niña._

 _Cuando la vi a sus ojos, me vi reflejado cuando era niño. Yo quería estar con mi madre, pero no podía. No quería dejar a la niña así que…_

 _La pequeña lo abrazo fuerte, mientras derramaba sus lágrimas. Se le ocurrió una gran idea._

 _Con los poderes de Strea, se tele transporto lejos de ahí y dejo a la pequeña._

 _Takashi:- escúchame pequeña, quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva. Toma esto, si pasa algo aprieta el botón.- el castaño le dio un control con un solo botón. Ella se aferró a el.- tranquila, volveré. Es una promesa.- dijo mientras le besaba la frente. Acto seguido desapareció con los poderes de su compañero humanoide._

 _Strea:- volvimos a la aldea._

 _Takashi:- sí. Tengo trabajo que hacer._

 _MUSICA DE FONDO: Blood on my Hands de The Used_

 _Takashi empezó a escuchar pasos. Vio a sus lados, estaba rodeado por cientos de Hombres, mujeres y todo ser vivo convertido en demonio. Sin decir ni una palabra, corrió hacia delante e hizo un corte horizontal cortando a uno cuantos. Después, desenvaino la katana, y empezó a girar, transformándose en un tornado que duro unos 9 segundos. Se tele transporto, quedando enfrente de uno, entonces le corto la cabeza. Empezó a correr, con los ases de luz de la guadaña, apuñalo a otro en el corazón, giro, lanzándolo con una increíble fuerza._

 _Los que quedaban se empezaron a deformar y juntar en un monstruo demoniaco gigante. Takashi empezó a correr, pero fue golpeado por la palma del monstruo que lo empezó a apretar._

 _Takashi:- no… puedo… morir… justo…cuando…_

 _Entonces, el joven heredero recordó algo._

 _Cuando era niño._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Takashi:- lo… siento… lo siento mucho emi. Yo…- pero el niño vio como ella se arrancaba su ojo izquierdo.- emi, ¿Qué… estas…hacien…do?.- pero fue sorprendido cuando ella se lo coloco a él._

 _Después de eso, las sombras lo cubrieron. Sus manos se volvieron negras y rojas. Sus uñas crecieron, como garras de color verde esmeralda. Su chaqueta se alargó y se tornó de un color rojo. Su rostro fue cubierto por una máscara de color negro y sus ojos de un color verde._

 _Takashi se levantó del suelo. El dio un gran salto hasta llegar a la bestia. Le clavo sus garras en los ojos. Dio otro salto, quedando en el aire. Junto sus manos como uno solo._

 _Takashi:- ¡LOTO CARMESI: MARTILLO DE LA VENGANZA!.- dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Rompiéndosela, el animal quedo en sus últimas. Takashi quedo en la cabeza de la bestia, dio un gran grito de tristeza._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _Cuando recordé lo que había hecho, me sorprendí a mí mismo. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero por otra parte, sentí un gran poder corriendo por mi cuerpo._

 _Takashi abrió los ojos, él se vio en la oscuridad completa. Quedo shockeado al ver a su hermana cuando era niña enfrente de él. Ella lo miro, se podía ver que sus cuencas estaban vacías. Ella desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de él en su forma adolescente. Lo abrazo, se acercó a su oído._

 _Emi:- no te mueras, Te quiero.- susurrándole al oído._

 _Takashi:- yo igual. Pero si quiero vivir… si quiero volver a verte… debo…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _Emi:- si lo sé. Solo prométeme… prométeme que… no te vas a morir todavía… Que no te volverás una… bestia- dijo llorando_

 _Takashi:- te lo prometo._

 _Emi:- dilo, grítalo. Tú eres…_

 _Takashi: ¡GRIM REAPER!_

 _La oscuridad desapareció, al igual que su hermana. Con una fuerza tremenda alejo el brazo del monstruo. Takashi había cambiado. Gano una máscara negra cubriéndole la cara, tenía ojos verdes. Su chaqueta se abrió y quedaba un poco destrozada. En su pecho había ganado unas 6 placas, tres de cada lado. Entre esas placas, había diamantes verdes como si fueran ojos. Sus dedos se volvieron verdes oscuros, sus manos rojas y negras. En la boca del estómago, una gema parecida a un ojo. Algunas partes de su cuerpo, se podían apreciar unos músculos de color rojo. (Nota Del Autor: es la misma imagen que la que tengo en este fanfic, sino busquen en google: "adult grim jr" y es la primera)._

 _Justo cuando el monstruo iba a dar otro golpe, el brazo izquierdo de takashi se congelo. El hielo era de un color rojo carmesí, una esfera de truenos de formo._

 _Takashi: ¡LOTO CARMESI: AULLIDO DEL TRUENO DE HIELO ROJO!_

 _Empezó a correr en dirección al gigante, sus brazos chocaron. La mano del monstruo quedo destrozada. Entonces, el joven castaño empezó a correr sobre él, hasta llegar a la altura del pecho. Dio un gran salto, con impulso. Atravesó al demonio gigante en el corazón. Su máscara se rompió, la transformación se había terminado._

 _La lluvia ceso, el cielo se despejo, dejando ver la hermosa luna. Strea se separó de takashi._

 _Strea:- Yami, ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunto preocupada_

 _Takashi:- si estoy bien. Vamos a buscar a la niña y nos iremos de aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Yo había cambiado, ese día me cambio. Me volví más poderoso, pero seguí con temor. Incluso después de volver a este mundo, seguía con mucho miedo. La carta The Moon de mi tío, expresaba mi camino hacia el futuro._

 _Pero no me importaba, pues ya quedaba poco tiempo. Poco tiempo para volver, para reencontrarme con mi madre Jeannette y con Emi. Por supuesto, no podía dejar atrás a mi tio Leonardo, la pequeña que me seguiría en mi viaje y a mi noble compañera Strea._

 _De no haber sido por esas personas, entonces yo no estaría aquí._

 _CONTINUARA_

 _Pos, ¿Cómo están?_

 _Si están aquí, es porque habrán terminado de leer. Por favor, dejen sus reviews/comentarios._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡adiós!_


	3. La Leyenda del Grim Reaper Parte 3

Varios Personajes presentados aquí no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 3 La Leyenda Del Grim Reaper Alter Ego

 _Faltaban, por lo menos, unos 2 meses, para volver a mi hogar._

 _Para no molestar a mi tío, le pedí dinero para rentar un departamento en tokonosu, mi hogar por los últimos 7 años. La niña que había rescatado se llamaba Akame, durante el incidente de la Villa Inunaki, ella perdió su voz. Según mi tío Leonardo, fue algo psicológico._

 _Además de que ella se quedó conmigo, y la lleve a vivir a mi departamento, decidí volver a la escuela. Solamente para demostrar que había cambiado, después de todo yo estaba desaparecido. Pero me dieron la misión de espiar a un profesor que estaba ahí, pues esa persona sabía sobre la existencia del mundo de dónde vengo._

MUSICA DE FONDO: I Dont Care de Apocalyptica (N/A: la versión vieja sin el cantante de Three Days Grace, Adam Gontier).

Takashi llego caminando a la academia fujimi, solo para ver cómo la gente lo veía sorprendidos de que está vivo. Incluso profesores, menos uno que sabía quién era. Uno de cabello negro con ojos amarillos tapados por lentes. Llevaba un traje, era el hijo de político Ichiro Shido y quien hizo a Rei repetir. Era nada más, ni nada menos que Koichi Shiro.

Koichi:- así que el heredero de los Amaterasu está de vuelta. Esto será divertido.- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa diabólica y maquiavélica. Él estaba, metido en cosas "Paranormales", según algunos rumores.

Dejando de lado eso, se podía ver a un chico rubio con parte de cabello hacia arriba con uno de cabello negro y ojos castaños, que estaba fumando. Los dos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de la academia fujimi. Estaban en la terraza de la escuela, viendo la conmoción. El rubio era morita, el de cabello negro era imamura.

Morita:- oye imamura, ¿ese no es takashi?.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Imamura:- sí, parece. ¿A dónde habrá estado?- dijo con el cigarrillo en la boca.

Morita:- no lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué te parece si hoy no nos saltamos las clases y hablamos con takashi? Sería interesante, por una vez en la vida.

Imamura:- está bien.- dijo tirando el cigarrillo, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la academia, takashi seguía su camino. Escuchaba susurros de los demás estudiantes. Cosas como "es el muerto", "según dicen, él se volvió un yakuza", cosas por el estilo.

?:- takashi.- dijeron dos voces al unísono. Era la de un chico y una chica. Eran la ex-novia de takashi, rei miyamoto. El joven que la acompañaba era su actual novio, hisashi igoh. Los dos quedaron sorprendidos al igual que los otros, por la presencia del joven castaño. Takashi los miro con indiferencia, pero sus ojos reflejaban odio.

Takashi:- ¿Qué quieren de mí, pedazos de basura?.- escupió con veneno, cosa que shockeo a la pareja.

Rei:- bueno… es… que nos sorprende verte aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa con un toque de nerviosismo. Después de que desapareció, hisashi quiso tomarse un tiempo lejos de rei. El no pudo, pues ella estaba destruida. Aún seguía amando al joven castaño.

Takashi:- ¿eso es todo? Fuera de mi vista, bastardos.- dijo con odio. A hisashi no le gusto esto, agarro el brazo de takashi para que se detenga. El heredero de amaterasu lo agarró del cuello, hisashi hizo lo mismo. Chocaron sus frentes.

HIsashi:- esa no es manera de tratarla, después de que ella lloraba por ti.- dijo con una mirada seria.

Takashi:- TU no tiene derecho a decirme a quien tengo o a quien no tengo que tratar mal. Desaparece de mi vista.- dijo mientras lo empujaba. El joven castaño los miro con mala cara, se dio media vuelta y fue a su salón.

En el camino se encontró con Saya Takagi, su amiga de la infancia. También con la persona que la seguía a todos lados, Kohta Hirano. Saya lo miro y con cara enojada le pregunto

Saya:- ¿A dónde rayos estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

Takashi:- lo siento por preocuparte, te lo tendría que haber contado.- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Saya se sonrojo como un tomate.- ¿y tú debes ser Hirano?.- dirigiéndose al obeso.

Hirano:- s…sí. Mu…mucho gusto.- dijo con nerviosismo. Takashi se limitó a saludarlo con un apretón de manos.

 _¿Sabía que lo humanos son muy chismosos? Di un espectáculo, solamente para ver como los chismes llegaban a oídos de rei._

Entro a su salón, se sentó en su lugar. Sabía muy bien que este día iba hacer agotador, se había acostumbrado a la rutina de despertarse, entrenar, comer, entrenar, dormir; así sucesivamente.

Se encontró con sus viejos amigos morita e imamura.

Takashi:- morita, imamura. Tanto tiempo sin verlos.- dijo saludando a sus holgazanes compañeros.

Morita:- me extraña verte, estabas desaparecido.

Imamura:- sí. Incluso decían que tú estabas muerto o te abdujeron los extraterrestres.

Takashi:- tranquilos, estoy en perfecto estado. Estoy mejor que nunca.

Morita:- incluso habían dicho que te había asesinado el Grim Reaper.- al decir la última frase, takashi se sorprendió.

Takashi:- ¿Grim Reaper?

Imamura:- ¿que no habías escuchado de el?

 _Según mi compañero, Grim Reaper era un superhéroe, para otros era un asesino. Aunque todos coincidían que estaba loco. En realidad, ese "Chiflado" era yo. Esos eventos que sucedieron fueron cuando yo entrenaba con mis maestros Yoruichi Shihoin y Kisuke Urahara. Me entrenaba cazando demonios y ayudando a almas que no podían ir al cielo o al infierno._

 _Durante ese día sorprendí a mis compañeros y profesores. Me había vuelto más inteligente, incluso decían algunos que no era takashi komuro, sino un doble. Que al original takashi komuro lo asesinaron._

 _Que estúpidos, takashi komuro nunca existió. Solamente era una máscara para ocultarme. Era Yami Takashi Amaterasu el que estaba ahí. El mujeriego, inteligente y atleta Yami. Incluso me puse a coquetear con algunas chicas, solamente para ver la cara de furia de rei. Era muy divertido._

 _Casi al final del día, Strea me llamo a la terraza. Con sigilo salí del salón y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi compañera de armas._

Takashi:- Strea, estoy aquí. Nadie me siguió, ¿Qué querías?.

Strea:- tu tío hablo conmigo, dijo que tu próxima misión es despejar la isla fantasma de hashima. Después de terminar, el podrá mover los aparatos para abrir el portal hacia tu… digo nuestro mundo.- en el rostro de takashi se le dibujo una sonrisa un poco diabólica. Él se giró, se apoyó en la baranda.

Takashi:- sí, muy pronto regresaremos a…- el joven amaterasu vio algo que no se esperaba. Estaba su padre y la sirvienta que se hacía pasar por madre hablando con hisashi. Él se puso furioso.- ese maldito de igoh. Strea combinémonos y salgamos de aquí.- strea no objeto, se convirtió en la chaqueta. Takashi se la coloco. El empezó a correr tomando impulso, salto hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. En el aire, él se tele transporto a la puerta de su departamento. Entro en él.

Strea:- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viste?.- pregunto la joven albina, mientras volvía a su forma física con preocupación hacia su compañero.

Takashi:- mi padre y su perra estaban en la escuela hablando con igoh. Eso fue lo que paso.- el giro y vio la televisión encendida. Se acercó al sillón, vio como casi hipnotizada estaba la pequeña akame, viendo la TV. Ella cuando lo vio a él, salto a sus brazos, feliz de verlo.

 _Desde que la rescate, ella se apegó mucho a mí. Éramos como Padre e Hija._

Strea:- ¿me estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

Takashi:- es obvio: alguien les dijo que había vuelto.- dijo con la pequeña en sus brazos.

Strea:- diablos, justo cuando estamos tan cerca.- dijo enojada la albina.

Takashi:- relájate, esto no afecta a nuestros planes. Si somos más cuidadosos, entonces no me descubrirán.- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Strea:- ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto confundida

Takashi:- a bañar a la señorita TV.-

Strea:- ¿quieres que yo lo haga?.- a takashi no le importaba. Justo cuando Strea intento agarrar a la pequeña, esta última se aferró más al joven castaño.- está bien hazlo tú. Pero no le hagas nada raro.- dijo con un poco de picardía. Takashi se sonrojo, no le hizo caso y la llevo al baño.

Unos minutos después

Akame ya estaba en la bañera. El joven shinigami, le estaba enjuagando el cabello. Entonces dio un suspiro.

Takashi:- ya falta poco y nos iremos de este maldito lugar. ¿No estas emocionada?- dijo con una sonrisa. La pequeña con una sonrisa más grande asintió con la cabeza.

 _A ella nunca le importa dónde fuéramos, mientras yo esté a su lado protegiéndola, no le importaba incluso cruzar el mismísimo infierno._

Takashi:- allí, viviremos en un gran castillo. Tendremos varios sirvientes y caballeros. Incluso tenemos una TV grande. Y… y…- takashi no pudo terminar ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Akame se dio cuenta de eso, le puso la palma de la mano en su mejilla. Con esta acción, el quedo sorprendido.

 _Ella, a pesar de la edad, parecía entender mi dolor. El dolor de no tener a tus seres queridos cerca de ti, el dolor de perderlos. Los dos éramos parecidos en ese sentido._

Takashi sonrió, saco a la pequeña y le puso un vestido nuevo.

 _Pasaron los días, el sábado de esa semana era mi misión._

Se podía ver a takashi vestido con una camiseta sin mangas, un pantalón de pelea, unas botas, todo el conjunto negro. A su lado estaba Strea, ellos estaban en un avión. Justo debajo de ellos estaba la isla fantasma de hashima.

Entonces su tío apareció en escena.

Leonardo:- takashi, esta vez, Intenta no destruir todo. Necesito algunas construcciones en pie para guardar las cosas. Eso y no estarán solos.- en ese momento, justo a Leonardo, apareció una mujer de piel oscura con ojos dorados y cabello morado. Su atuendo consistía en un pantalón de pelea negro, zapatos ligeros y una chaqueta naranja. Era Yoruichi Shihoin.

Yoruichi:- oye yami, ¿estás listo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa a su ex-pupilo.

Takashi:- por supuesto.

Yoruichi:- ya veo. Veo que conseguiste una linda novia.- dijo mirando a Strea. Esto hizo sonrojar a los dos.- también escuche que conseguiste tu transformación de Grim Reaper.-

Takashi:- ¡¿COMO…- dijo sorprendido. Hasta que se dio cuenta de quién pudo contarle, la única persona que podría saber eso. Otro de sus maestros, Kisuke Urahara.- no importa, lo que importa es que puedo transformarme cuando quiera.

Leonardo:- lamento interrumpir su charla, pero hay trabajo que hacer. En mi detector de energía de espiritual, aparecen varios puntos de concentración espiritual. No solo eso, aparecen varios punto de energías pequeñas, deben ser humanos. No es como en tu anterior misión, takashi. Será una misión de eliminación y rescate-

Yoruichi:- por lo que puedo sentir, tendremos un lindo comité de bienvenida.- dijo con una sonrisa emocionada, se podía decir que desde hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan emocionada como antes.

Takashi:- vamos Strea.- dijo llamando a su compañera. Ella se transformó en la chaqueta. Acto seguido, el castaño abrió la puerta y salto, sin paracaídas.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Save The One, Save The All de TM. Revolution (N/A: el ending de la película de Bleach Jigoku-Hen)

Strea:- ¡TAKASHI! ¡¿NO ERA MEJOR TELE TRANSPORTARNOS?!.- dijo la muchacha albina en la cabeza del joven. Él podía ser muy impulsivo a veces, incluso actuaba sin pensar.

Takashi:- ¡POR QUE ES MAS DIVERTIDO ASI!.- dijo mientras tenía una caída libre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yoruichi:- ¡ES VERDAD YAMI, ES MUCHO MAS DIVERTIDO ASI!.- su maestra también estaba emocionada por lo que estaba pasando.

 _A decir verdad, yoruichi siempre se emocionaba con las batallas y los desafíos. Cuando vio mi potencial en mi entrenamiento, ella se empezó a emocionar. En palabras de ella, "hace mucho que no me sentía así"._

Yoruichi cayo, golpeando con su puño el piso. Takashi se tele transporto antes de caer, llego a un edificio bastante alto. Empezó a mirar, para estar en alerta. Como no vio nada fuera de lo común, se concentró en las energías espirituales.

 _Mi maestra Sui Feng me dijo que debía estar en guardia todo el tiempo en el campo de batalla, que si bajaba la guardia seria hombre muerto. Me enseño a sentir hasta la mínima respiración a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Solo me tendría que concentrar._

Takashi:- ¡MAESTRA YORUICHI!.- la aludida, llego tan rápido que como fue llamada.- puedo sentir energías demoniaca al norte y energías espirituales de humanos al este.

Yoruichi:- mi ex-alumna hizo un buen trabajo contigo. Iremos primero a las energías demoniacas. Con el escándalo que hice, los humanos que estaban aquí vendrán a nosotros.- dijo con orgullo.

Entonces ellos fueron en dirección de la energía demoniaca. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con bastantes demonios, estos se parecían a los de la villa inunaki. Takashi fue el primero en atacar, con una mano giro la guadaña, cortando a varios de los demonios. Yoruichi se las arreglaba, a base de puñetazos y patadas los asesinaba. En un momento, se vio rodeada de 5 de ellos que se abalanzaron hacia ella. Con una sonrisa, ella se sacó su chaqueta naranja. Empezó a reunir energía espiritual en su cuerpo. Cuando termino, la energía que la rodeaba tenia forma de truenos y relámpagos. Dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos, despedazo a varios en 3 segundos. Varios más perdieron partes de sus cuerpos, aunque seguían vivos. Takashi no tenía grandes problemas los cortaba con la guadaña o con la espada.

Cuando terminaron, apareció otro. Pero esta vez, se veía más poderoso, más temible. Tenía una armadura hecha de rocas. Yoruichi se lanzó, dándole un puñetazo. No le hizo daño, es más, ella recibió daño en su mano.

Yoruichi:- ese maldito es resistente.- dijo mirando su mano, la tenía entumecida. Takashi fue con su guadaña intentando cortarlo, pero no pudo.

Takashi:- diablos!

Strea:- yami, es hora.- dijo con una voz seria. Yoruichi ya sabía lo que iba hacer.

Takashi:- ¡GRIM REAPER!.- grito el joven amaterasu, siendo cubierto por las sombras. Él se transformó como en la villa inunaki. Yoruichi estaba sorprendida, pero solo un deseo estaba en su mente: quería enfrentarse a su ex-alumno en esa forma.

De repente, 3 chicos aparecieron y vieron al grim reaper.

Adolescente 1:- ¡MIREN, ES EL GRIM REAPER!

Adolescente 2:- ¿nos habrá venido a matar?- pregunto uno asustado

Adolescente 3:- miren esa cosa.- dijo señalando al demonio. Justo en un momento uno saco su celular para grabar. Pero fueron sorprendidos cuando el demonio se les fue encima. Takashi le dio una tacleada.

Takashi:- ¡VAYANSE DE AQUI! ¡ES MUY PELIGROSO!.- loes adolescentes asintieron y empezaron a correr.

 _Ninguno de mis golpes le hacía daño, me estaba cansando. Pero no me iba a rendir, no cuando estaba muy cerca de mi objetivo._

Takashi:- ¡LOTO CARMESI: AULLIDO DEL TRUENO DE HIELO ROJO!.- takashi formo la esfera de trueno en su mano izquierda. La apoyo contra una pared y empezó a correr en dirección del monstruo. El dejaba una estela de escombros a su paso. Cuando estaba a unos 100 metros del demonio, el apretó su mano de hielo rojo.- ¡LOTO CARMESI: VENGADOR MAQUIAVELICO!- entonces le dio un golpe a la cabeza del mosntruo/demonio, rompiendo su casco. Entonces, el agarro a takashi. Lo empezó a apretar, pero el amaterasu mayor era inteligente. Él se dejó agarrar. Él puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza, junto sus manos como una sola.-¡LOTO CARMESI: MARTILLO DE LA VENGANZA!.- con ese golpe, le había roto el cráneo y el cerebro.

El demonio cayó muerto al suelo. El castaño quedo de rodillas en el suelo. Yoruichi se le acerco.

Yoruichi:- ¿estás bien?

Takashi:- si estar bien es sinónimo de "con ese último ataque mis manos quedaron entumecidas y casi destrozadas", pues sí. Estoy perfecto.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos se tele transportaron hacia la mansión de Leonardo.

Dos Horas Después

Takashi estaba en su departamento, se había terminado de bañar. Con dificultades, claro. Sus manos seguían entumecidas. Cuando se dirigió al living, vio como Strea estaba dormida sobre el sofá. En otro sofá más pequeño, estaba akame viendo la TV. El agarro una sábana y cubrió a su compañera. Agarro a akame, apago el televisor. Los dos fueron a su habitación, takashi la acomodo en su cama. El saco unos lentes de un cajón. Se los coloco, empezando a leer un libro, Era "Don Quijote de la Mancha". Le costó mucho conseguirlo en su idioma. En ese momento, akame se levantó de su cama. Fue en dirección a la del joven castaño. Se acostó entre sus brazos.

Takashi:- ¿quieres que te lo lea?.- pregunto a la pequeña, ella asintió. Takashi empezó a leerle el libro hasta que quedaron dormidos los dos.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

 _Volví a la escuela, pero con cuidado. Sabía que si el bastardo de mi padre me encontraba, estaría en problemas. Por supuesto me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando llegue._

Morita:- oye takashi, ¿escuchaste lo que paso?

Takashi:- ¿Qué cosa?

Imamura:- lo del Grim Reaper.

Takashi:- no, no estoy enterado de nada.

Imamura:- ¿Qué acaso vives en una cueva? Todos los noticieros del mundo lo están pasando.

Morita saco el celular y le mostro un video. Era uno de 20 segundos, que mostraba parte de su pelea con el demonio blindado. También estaba la parte donde él les pedía a los chicos que se vayan.

Morita:- el tipo es un héroe: Salvo a esos tres de un alíen en la isla fantasma de mashima. Ellos eran novatos en la Criptozoologia y las cosas paranormales, fueron a investigar por las supuestas apariciones en ese lugar…

Imamura:- ¡Y BOOM! Consiguen un video sobre el héroe del momento.

Takashi:- vaya, asi que ahora es un héroe. Pero no deja de ser un chiflado.- dijo el castaño.

 _El boom del momento era el héroe Grim Reaper. Por supuesto, no me tendría que preocupar. Pues estaba cerca el día de volver a mi hogar. Lo que no sabía era lo que pasaría el día que vuelva a mi mundo. No solo eso, sino después de que llegue a mi mundo. Sería muy complicado mi viaje._

Pos, ¿Cómo están?

Si están aquí, es porque habrán terminado de leer (soy el capitán obvio).

Por favor, dejen sus reviews/comentarios.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡adiós!


	4. La Guerra Del Alma Parte 1

La mayoría de los personajes presentados aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 4 La Guerra Del Alma Parte 1 La Hermana Perdida

 _Los dos meses pasaron rápidamente, mi tío Leonardo estaba ocupado organizando y acomodando los objetos para el portal. Por supuesto, no me aburría. Me encargue de varios demonios, fantasmas e incluso detuve varios robos. Claro, todo el crédito de eso iba dirigido hacia el Grim Reaper._

 _Los días pasaban normales, en la academia. Debes en cuando, debía escabullirme porque mi padre me estaba buscando._

 _Eso fue hasta que…_

Se lo veía a takashi volviendo a su departamento, tranquilo y feliz. Después de todo, sus planes estaban marchando a la perfeccion. Strea estaba con él, vestida con el uniforme de la academia fujimi para no levantar sospechas. De repente, el joven castaño recibió un mensaje.

Strea:- ¿Qué pasa?

Takashi:- es un mensaje de Urahara, dice que vayamos rápidamente a su tienda.

Unos minutos después

Takashi y su compañera estaban en frente de la tienda urahara. Ellos entraron y fueron recibidos por Kisuke Urahara, el maestro en espada de takashi. Tenía el cabello corto de color castaño claro, sus ojos eran grises; estaba vestido con un kimono verde, un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes, un abrigo de color verde oscuro con detalles blancos. De calzado tenía unas sandalias de madera estilo japonés.

Urahara:- bienvenido takashi komuro. O debería decir Yami Takashi Amaterasu.- dijo con una sonrisa, acomodándose el sombrero. Tenía un aire de sospecha.

Takashi:- ¿para qué me llamo Urahara-san? Tengo que ir a buscar a akame.- kisuke abrió una puerta detrás de él, estaban la pequeña akame, junto con yoruichi.

Yoruichi:- hola yami.- takashi se acercó para sentarse. Akame se acercó y se sentó entre sus piernas.

Urahara:- falta alguien más que venga. Cuando llegue te diré la causa de por qué te llame.- dijo urahara con total seriedad. 5 minutos después, llego una mujer de la misma estatura que takashi. Tenía ojos grises, pelo negro del cual tenía en dos trenzas atadas con telas blancas que le llegaban hasta la espalda, al final de ellos tenía un anillo dorado. Tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que yoruichi, con la diferencia que llevaba un cinturón amarillo y sin la chaqueta naranja. Era Soi-Fong, la maestra en el arte del asesinato de takashi. Ella lo miro a ese último.

Soi-Fong:- vaya vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar señor amaterasu. Será mejor que no te hayas debilitado, porque si no…- dijo mientras mostraba su mano derecha, en la cual llevaba un guante amarillo con negro, en el dedo del medio aparecía un aguijón amarillo.

Yoruichi:- ya basta, sui feng.

Soi-Fong:- entendido, Yoruichi-Sama.- dijo antes de sentarse al lado de la mencionada.

Urahara:- ahora que estamos todos juntos, te lo contare. Tendremos que posponer el regreso a tu hogar.- esto altero a takashi, que se levantó furioso.

Takashi: ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡SI NADIE SOSPECHA NADA! ¡HE SIDO TAN CAUTELOSO Y ASTUTO!.

Urahara:- yami, siéntate y déjame terminar.- dijo con una voz muy seria y sombría. Takashi hizo caso a lo que dijo, a regañadientes claro.- veras cuando tu hermana te dio su ojo, una parte de su alma quedo unida a ese ojo que tienes, y viajo contigo.

Takashi:- no lo entiendo

Yoruichi:- para los humanos comunes, el alma está en el corazón. Mientras que para nosotros, los shinigamis, el alma se divide en todo el cuerpo. Así nosotros podemos usar nuestra energía espiritual para hacer cosas que los humanos les es imposibles.

Soi-Fong:- cuando morimos, podemos darle nuestra energía a quien queramos. Solamente tenemos que concentrarla en algo un objeto, o en el caso de tu hermana, su ojo.

Takashi:- entonces, ¿ella.- con miedo el joven castaño.

Urahara:- no. Cuando eres pequeño, no sabes concentrar la energía bien, se necesita de tiempo. Pues entonces, la energía puede desligarse cuando sea. Esa energía, al cruzar el portal, se desligo de ti. Esa energía viaja hasta encontrar a su receptor. ¿Acaso no te sucedió nada raro con respecto a tu hermana?. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el joven castaño hablo.

Takashi:- yo… tuve…visiones sobre ella. Como si fueran recuerdos.- dijo takashi mirando al suelo, triste.- y después en la villa inunaki, tuve otra.

 _Fue en ese entonces que ella se separó de mí. Deje de tener visiones sobre ella. Era raro, pero después urahara-san me explico todo._

Urahara:- resulta que fue en ese momento que te separaste de ella. Cuando conseguiste tu forma de Grim Reaper.

Yoruichi:- gracias a los sensores de kisuke y el esfuerzo conjunto mio y de sui feng, sabes dónde está.

Takashi:- ¿y entonces?.- dijo un poco enojado.

Soi-Fong:- deja de ser tan arrogante y desagradecido.- dijo mostrándole un aviso de una fiesta en el museo de tokonosu.- resulta que unos humanos la descubrieron en las ruinas de la villa inunaki. Creyeron que era un artefacto arqueológico, la están exhibiendo.

Yoruichi:- el problema es que el museo es propiedad del corrupto ichiro shido. Todo lo que sea propiedad valiosa de ese político, está vigilado por muchos mercenarios y policías corruptos. No nos podemos arriesgar, tenemos una sola oportunidad de llevarla a tu mundo.

Urahara:- Leonardo se ha encargado del cuerpo de emi. Asi que cuando llegues a tu mundo, lo primero que debes hacer es poner el alma en su lugar. Sino…

Yoruichi:- ella morirá.- esas palabras hicieron que takashi tuviera escalofríos.

Urahara:- de igual manera tengo un plan.- dijo con un poco de orgullos y alzando un poco su voz.

Takashi:- ¿Cuál es?

Urahara:- lo único que necesitamos es a uno de tus otros estudiantes, yoruichi.- dijo mirando a la aludida.

 _El procedió a contarme el plan. Estuve más de 4 horas definiendo cada paso del plan con Strea, Urahara-san, Yoruichi y Soi-Fong. Incluso hicimos un plan B por si las cosas salían mal._

 _El primer paso: ganarme la confianza del profesor shido para que me dé una invitación. Ese paso ya estaba completado. Desde que volví, me hice amigo de ese profesor. Aunque sabía que él había hecho repetir a rei, también sabía que no era la persona que pretendía ser._

Después de clases, el joven castaño se dirigió a hablar con el profesor shido. Se encontró con él.

Takashi:- profesor shido, ¿usted va a ir a la fiesta en el museo de tokonosu?.

Koichi Shido:- por supuesto. ¿Tu iras?.- el joven amaterasu dijo que no. Le explico que no tenía invitación.- Toma por si quieres ir, espero encontrarte alli.- dijo el profesor, con una sonrisa en su rostro, entregándole una invitación. El, no único que quería era ganarse la confianza del amaterasu. Después de todo, los sabían quién era cada uno. Pero no estaban al tanto de cuanto sabían de cada uno.

Takashi:- muchas gracias.

 _El profesor ese, tiene un aire a traición. En vez de llamarse Koichi, se pudo poner Judas. Después de todo, él tiene "La Sonrisa De Judas"._

Después de eso, recibió un mensaje de rei pidiéndole encontrarse con él en la terraza de la escuela. Al llegar, se encontró con la pareja. Rei tenía una cara furiosa.

Rei:- ¡¿se puede saber que hacías hablando con el profesor shido?!

Takashi:- pues le pregunte si iba a ir a la fiesta en el museo de tokonosu. Después el me dio una invitación. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?.- dijo, antes de recibir una cachetada de parte de rei.

Rei:- maldita sea. ¡Por su culpa repetí!- dijo mientas hisashi la calmaba

Takashi:- pues yo no sabía nada.- dijo el joven.- mientras tú te hacías la niña malcriada a quien le robaron su chupete, YO intentaba saber que te sucedía. Intentaba que tú me digas que te sucedió, pero TU decidiste irte ¿con quién? Con mi mejor amigo.- dijo con veneno y furia en su voz, sorprendiendo a la pareja. Él se empezó a acercar al borde.

Rei:- bueno, ¡pero eso no importa! Tu no…

Takashi:- ¡PUES A MI SI ME IMPORTA, POR QUE EN ESE MOMENTO YO ESTABA CONTIGO Y NO HISASHI! Y lo peor, sigues metiéndote en mi vida. Como si fueras algo. Para mí, tu eres un pedazo de…

Hisashi:- ¡basta takashi!

Takashi:- tú no te metas hisashi.- dijo dando un salto, traspasando la baranda de seguridad. Quedando parado en el borde de la terraza.- rei, ahora te voy a pedir amablemente que no te metas más en mi vida. Quiero que te alegres cuando yo tenga una chica a mi lado. ¿Ok? Porque si no, serás la culpable del suicidio de takashi komuro.- dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro

Hisashi:- takashi, tu no lo harías. Pondrías poner triste a tu familia.- esto hizo que takashi se ponga serio. Él se soltó de la baranda de seguridad, tirándose para atrás. La pareja asustada fue a verlo, pero vieron que el joven se colgó solamente. Sus piernas se doblaron, ajustándose a la baranda.

Takashi:- ¿lo prometes rei?.- dijo el castaño, mientras estaba colgado.

Rei: ¡SI SI SI, LO PROMETO!, pero por favor… ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!.-en eso, takashi, se levantó de un salto.

Takashi:- bien, eso es suficiente para mí. Hasta mañana, rei, hisashi.- dijo a los dos con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.- espero no volver a verles la cara nunca más.- esa última frase fue casi como un susurro.

 _El segundo pasó: entrar al museo y localizar al alma de emi. Eso era fácil para mí, después de todo iría con Strea y con Soi-Fong_

Era el día de la fiesta.

 _Era una fiesta para gente importante. Por supuesto los tres éramos gente importante. Yo como representante de los Amaterasus, con mi fiel guardaespaldas Strea y Soi-Fong, representante del clan Shihoin._

Strea:- que lindos vestidos esos.- dijo con emoción.

Takashi:- espera que vayamos una fiesta en mi mundo. Los vestidos son mejores.- menciono takashi para su compañera de armas.

Soi-Fong:- oigan, basta de charlas. Busquemos el alma de tu hermana y después reunámonos con Yoruichi-san y el bastardo de Urahara.

Los tres empezaron a caminar, buscando el recipiente del alma de Emi, sin suerte alguna.

Soi-Fong:- diablos, si la había visto.

Strea:- la bóveda privada. Debe estar ahí guardada.

Takashi:- ¿Cómo sabes que esta ahi? Y más importante: ¿Cómo sabes que el museo tiene alguna?.

Strea:- las películas.- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Soi-Fong:- está bien, hay una en este museo. Cuando entre con yoruichi-sama, la revisamos también.

Takashi:- ok, vamos ahí entonces.

Los tres se dirigieron ahí. Al llegar allí, la bóveda estaba cerrada.

Soi-Fong:- iré a abrirla. Ustedes se quedan aquí esperando.- desapareció en el acto. Takashi miro la puerta, estaba nervioso. Si no lo conseguía, su hermana moriría.

 _Desde el momento donde Emi fue lastimada, siempre me sentí culpable del hecho. Después de todo, si yo no hubiera salido enojado, nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Strea:-yami.

Takashi:- ¿Qué quieres?.- dijo mientras se giraba. Quedo shockeado al ver a su padre y su madrastra.

Serafin:- takashi, he venido a buscarte hijo.

Takashi:- ¿buscarme? Pero si ni siquiera quiero ir contigo y con tu per…- dijo siendo interrumpido por un golpe de su padre.

Serafin:- ya basta takashi. Ella es tu nueva madre, la respetaras quieras o no.- dijo con una voz autoritaria.

Sra. Komuro:- takashi, te prometo ser tan cariñosa como lo era Jeannette conti…

MUSICA DE FONDO: Struggle Of Sadness, OST de Yu Yu Hakusho

Takashi:- ¡tú nunca serás mi madre!

Entonces, serafín saco un látigo. Le empezó a propinar golpes.

Serafin:- si no aprendes a las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

Strea:- maldito ¡cómo te atreves a pegarle a tu propio hijo! Cuando se entere su madre….- dijo lanzándose a golpear a Serafín, pero fue detenida por la Sra. Komuro.

Serafín le siguió propinando latigazos a takashi. Esta vez, le saco su camisa dejando ver su torso. Strea veía como su compañero era golpeado, mientras no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Ella empezó a llorar por su compañero, nunca lo vio así. Tuvieron misiones difíciles, pero siempre salieron ganando de ellas.

 _Los golpes ardían como si el látigo tuviera fuego. Vi muchas cosas pasar por mis ojos, una de ellas era Emi. Después de mucho tiempo la veía, llorando repitiéndome que no me rindiera, que se lo había prometido. No lo iba hacer, porque yo soy Yami Takashi Amaterasu. El futuro heredero y cabeza del clan Amaterasu. No me iba a dejar vencer por un idiota con un látigo._

 _Y menos cuando tenía un paso más del plan_

MUSICA DE FONDO: Number One, OST de Bleach

Un disparo vino de atrás de Serafín, cuando él se giró para ver, otra bala fue para la pierna de la Sra. Komuro. Era un chico de unos 15 años de cabello castaño claro con ojos violetas claros. Estaba vestido un short marron, zapatillas negras, una camiseta de manga larga de color celeste, una chaqueta azul oscuro con detalles en blanco. Atrás, tenía amarrada una espada.

Strea:- ¡muchas gracias, rolo!

 _El pasó 2.5: opcional, por supuesto. Hecho totalmente por Strea y urahara, en caso de que aparezcan mi padre y la sirvienta, rolo aparecería para ponerse contra ellos. Así nos daba tiempo para recuperar el alma de Emi. Rolo era otro estudiante de yoruichi, con las mismas habilidades de ella. El chico muy habilidoso, aprendía rápido._

Rolo:- y tú que no querías mi participación en este plan. Acéptalo me necesitabas- dijo mirando seriamente a su amigo.

Takashi:- l-lo siento, rolo.- dijo un poco cansado el amaterasu, mientras era levantado por su compañera de armas. Él miro a su padre.- te hare una simple pregunta, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué…?

¡¿POR QUE ME ALEJASTE DE MI MADRE Y MI HERMANA?! Sabiendo que yo quería estar con ellas, lo hiciste.- dijo dejando salir unas lagrimas

Serafin:- quería que tuvieras una vida normal, sin nada de…

Takashi:- ¡PERO YO TENIA QUE DECIDIR, TU NO! ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO: HICISTE QUE TODOS CREYERAN QUE ESA PERRA ERA MI MADRE!.- dijo señalando a la Sra. Komuro.

Serafin:- ¡basta ta...- pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la cara de parte de su hijo.

Takashi:- ¡RESPONDE! ¡¿POR QUE ME ALEJASTE DE DOS DE LAS MUJERES MAS IMPORTANTES DE MI VIDA?!.- el hombre no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

Serafin:- fue por… Demigra.- takashi estaba por hablar, cuando de repente Soi-Fong entro corriendo, ya vestido con su traje de pelea.

Soi-Fong:- malas noticias: el político corrupto está exhibiendo la esfera que contiene el alma de tu hermana.- takashi se sorprendió.

Takashi:- rolo, encárgate de ellos. Strea, ven conmigo.- dijo el joven, strea se unió a él. Esta vez, el traje había evolucionado. Se parecía más al de un militar, larga de color negro con la capucha característica de takashi. (N/A: para que se la imaginen, es igual a la que usa len kagamine en karakuri burst, solamente que tiene la capucha de takashi).

 _Esta nueva forma de strea la habíamos ganado entrenando. Ahora nuestras almas estaban sincronizadas totalmente._

Takashi junto con Soi-Fong llegaron al techo del salón, cerca de ahí había una ventana por donde veían lo que ocurría. Vieron como el político exhibía la esfera que contenía el alma de emi. Takashi tenía una furia incontrolable.

Soi-Fong:- ¿Qué haremos? Todos están presentes ahí.- justo cuando termino de decir esa frase, escucho el grito Grim Reaper salir de la boca de takashi. Él se había transformado.- oye ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.

Takashi:- salvando a mi hermana.- Dijo antes de tirarse adentro. Cuando llego, la electricidad se cortó.

Ichiro Shido:- ¿Qué…es-esta pa-sando?.- dio el político corrupto con miedo. Hasta que volvió la electricidad y apareció una luz de esperanza para la gente. Era el Grim Reaper. La gente en ese lugar susurraba cosas sobre él.

Grim Reaper(Takashi):- gente de tokonosu, he venido a decirles algo. Eso que está exhibiendo el señor shido, es una bomba.- la gente entro en pánico.- escúchenme, esa bomba fue creada por terroristas. Si llega a explotar, los matara a todos. Les pido que me la den.

Ichiro Shido:- son estupideces esas, esto es una…- antes de terminar la frase, la esfera comenzó a brillar.

Grim Reaper(Takashi):- ¡corran, eso está por explotar!.- dijo haciendo que la gente, salga huyendo, con miedo. Nadie había quedado. Takashi se acercó a la esfera, pero…

Serafin:- no te puedo dejar que arruines tu vida. Emi ya está muerta, acéptalo.- dijo dándole un tiro en la pierna. Parece que pudieron con rolo.

Takashi:- tu…

Serafin:- se lo que quieres hacer. Se lo mucho que la querías, pero…

Takashi:- ¡CIERRA TU BOCA! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Serafin:- señor shido, llévese su linda esfera. No es una bomba.

Ichiro Shido:- ¡¿entonces el héroe nos mintió?!.-pregunto con furia. Él le había depositado su confianza al héroe. Gracias a ellos, él pudo hacer tratos a la espalda de la gente.

Serafin:- no es un héroe, es mi hijo.- dijo con decepción.

Justo cuando se estaba por ir el político, furioso, algo lo golpeo y lo mando a volar. Se había desmayado. Era una ráfaga de color rojo, eso significaba una sola cosa.

Urahara:- ¡Nake, Benihime (Canta, Princesa Carmesi)!.-grito de nuevo, esta vez la energía roja fue a golpear a Serafin. Era nada más, ni nada menos que kisuke urahara con su espada, Benihime. Justo, cuando la señora Komuro lo iba atacar, Soi-Fong apareció para enfrentarla. Kisuke agarro la esfera que estaba brillando más intensamente, hasta que…

MUSICA DE FONDO: Hear our Prayer, OST de Tsubasa Chronicles

?:- ¡HERMANO!

Takashi:- esa…voz.- dijo shockeado el joven amaterasu. Cuando giro a la direccione de dónde provenía la voz, empezó a llorar.

Era la hermana de Yami Takashi Amaterasu, Emilian Amaterasu, con su cuerpo de cuando quedo en coma.

Takashi:- e…emi, ¿eres…tu?

Urahara:- así que ella es la famosa emi

Soi-Fong:- se podría decir que es bonita.- dijo con un poco de arrogancia y celos en su voz

Serafin:- Emilian.- dijo igual de shockeado

Emi:- ¡HERMANO, PAPA, SAQUENME DE AQUI!.- dijo golpeando el cristal.

Takashi:- ¡EMI!.- grito takashi, mientras corría al lado de su hermana. Pero entonces, strea apareció detrás de él. Ella se tele transporto, los dos se sorprendieron al ver como una figura oculta tras una capa blanca se les presentaba al frente. Era un hombre adulto sin cabello de piel oscura, con un ojo gris y otro amarillo. Tenía puesto una túnica blanca, con detalles bañados en oro puro. Tenía una guadaña de plata. Era uno de los maestros de takashi, Zasalamel.

Zasalamel:- no puedo permitir que violes las leyes de la vida y la muerte, Yami. Te dije que si lo intentabas, me volvería tu enemigo.

Serafin:- lo siento emi, pero no puedo. Es el destino.-

MUSICA DE FONDO: Outgrow de Gero (N/A: el segundo opening de Tokyo Ravens)

Takashi:- entonces nos revelaremos contra nuestro destino.- grito takashi. Acto seguido, una sombra negra choca contra la guadaña de zasalamel. Era yoruichi, vestida con una simple malla que iba desde su cuello hasta su entre pierna. En sus brazos y pierna, tenía puesto una armadura de color blanca.

Yoruichi:- ¡asi se habla yami!.- dijo lanzándole su guadaña. Takashi la atrapo, pero cuando se defendió con ella contra zasalamel, fue cortado en dos. El esquivo el corte, de atrás de él, apareció yoruichi, dándole un golpe a la guadaña de zasalamel.

Soi-Fong:- Yoruichi-sama, es… es.. es… HERMOSA!- grito con emoción

Urahara:- Kamisori, Benihime (Rasura, Princesa Carmesí).- entonces una onda de color rojo salio disparada de la espada de kisuke. Fue directo hacia la esfera donde estaba emi, rajándola un poco. Serafin abrió sus alas para volar y hacer un ataque masivo hacia el grupo de yami.

Pero no contaba con que takashi se aparecería en su espalda. Por el peso, los dos cayeron al piso.

Mientras tanto, la batalla entre la madrastra de takashi y Soi-Fong, las dos eran rápidas guerreras. Las dos estaban muy cansadas.

La pelea entre Yoruichi y Urahara contra Zasalamel, seguía su progreso. Zasalamel lanzaba grandes ataque con su guadaña, pero eran frenados por la armadura de yoruichi y los ataques de urahara.

Zasalamel:- no entiendo. ¿Por qué dos exshinigamis del gotei 13 estan ayudando a revivir a una niña? Ustedes deberían de llevarla al otro mundo.- dijo con una voz fría.

Urahara:- porque takashi es especial.- dijo con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro.

Yoruichi:- porque si dejamos que sufra, entonces no cumpliremos con una promesa que hicimos.

Zasalamel:- ya veo. Ustedes fueron contagiados por las estupideces de los humanos. Asi que su sentencia será la muerte.- dijo con una voz sombría.

Yoruichi:- te reto.- con una voz desafiante

Urahara:- ya quiero ver que logras con eso.- dijo con burla el hombre de la espada.- ¡Nake, Benihime!.-

El único que tenía problemas era takashi, ya que su padre tenía una espada más grande, mientras que el joven amaterasu estaba desarmado.

Rolo:-¡Yami, toma!.- dijo el chico, lanzando la espada que estaba amarrada a su espalda. Era la yamato de takashi. Este último la consiguió, tiro la funda a un costado y comenzó la verdadera lucha contra su padre.

 _Nuestras espadas chocaban cada segundo. El peleaba para hacerme "ver la luz", comprender porque no quería que me vaya con mi madre. Mientras yo peleaba por regresar con ella y con mi hermana. Nunca tuve miedo en desafiarlo, al contrario, siempre tuve coraje para verlo al rostro y echarle en cara todo. Era una pelea en donde no solo nosotros chocábamos, sino también nuestros objetivos. Era una pelea a muerte._

En un momento, Serafin le dio una patada a takashi lanzándolo lejos. Strea se separó de él.

Strea:- tengo un plan.- susurrándole al oído. Entonces, el castaño se hizo el inconsciente. Mientras, strea agarraba la yamato y enfrentaba a serafín.

Serafín:- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Strea:- pues… distrayéndote, cerebro de ave.- dijo strea. Serafín no se dio cuenta de que en verdad, su hijo no estaba incosciente, sino…

Takashi:- ¡LOTO CARMESI: AULLIDO DEL TRUENO DE HIELO ROJO!- se escuchó el grito de takashi en todo el museo, haciendo que todos detuvieran sus peleas. El heredero de amaterasu salió corriendo, en dirección a donde estaba su hermana.

Zasalamel:- no te dejaremos llegar.- dijo el hombre con la guadaña, reunido con sus otros 2 compañeros. Pero, antes de que den el golpe final, strea apareció detrás de takashi. Los dos se tele transportaron, hacia unos 100 metros de la capsula donde se encontraba emi.

Takashi:- ¡EMI, APARTATE!.- grito takashi. Con ese golpe, la esfera cedió y se destruyó. El sin ceder a su velocidad, agarro a emi.

Emi:- hermano, como te extrañe.- dijo con lágrimas la pequeña. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían sido rodeados.- hermano ¿qué vamos a hacer?.- takashi sonrió, al igual que strea que estaba a su lado, los ojos de los dos brillaron de un color rojo intenso.

Takashi/Strea:- Pelear. Eso es lo que vamos hacer.- dijeron al unísono.

 _Los dos estábamos peleando juntos desde que nos conocimos. Cada pelea, cada golpe, tampoco las ganas de rendirnos no nos detuvieron para cumplir nuestros objetivos._

 _El de Strea era conocer mi mundo, vivir aventuras, conocer gente, pero en mi mundo y sin alejarse de su compañero de armas, o sea, yo._

 _El mío era volver con mi madre, volver a tener a parte de mi familia unida. Quería volverme la cabeza del clan amaterasu. Ver de nuevo a mi abuelo y luchar codo a codo con él y con los capitanes del gotei 13._

 _Por supuesto, tuvimos dificultades, pero nunca estuvimos solos._

CONTINUARA


	5. La Guerra Del Alma Parte 2

Varios de los personajes incluidos en este fanfic no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenecen la historia y Emi.

Capítulo 5 La Guerra Del Alma Parte 2 Epilogo

En la zona de los Amaterasu se alzaba un gran castillo. Era muy clásico, por así decirlo. Pertenecía a Shigekuni Yamamoto Amaterasu, pero después fue dado a su única hija. Su hijo mayor decidió convertirse en el caballero de su hermana, mientras que el menor de todos se decidió por el estudio y las invenciones. Quería convertirse en un vanguardista.

Jeannette Amaterasu, o mejor conocida como Jeanne D'Arc, nombre que recibió durante el Segundo Ragnarok, es una mujer hermosa. De grandes pechos, sus ojos azules y su larga cabellera rubia, todo hombre la deseaba de una manera lujuriosa.

Ahora ella estaba en el la terraza del castillo, vestida de una forma muy elegante como si fuera una reina (N/A: el vestido que usa es igual al que usa CC en esta imagen, ). Después de todo, era una reina. Estaba acompañada por un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, casi rozando el verde. Sus ojos eran de un color anaranjados. Estaba vestido de una forma muy elegante, con una chaqueta blanca con las manos de un color violeta abierta dejando ver un chaleco marron sobre una camisa blanca, sus botas negras y un pañuelo violeta. Sus guantes eran de un color blanco igual que el pantalón. Era el hermano mayor de Jeannette y Leonardo, Jeremiah Gottwald Amaterasu. Estaba parado a la izquierda de su hermana menor. Con ellos, estaba su hermana menor, Leonardo Amaterasu, también conocido como Leonardo Da Vinci.

Jeannette:- Leo, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Jeremiah:- mejor que no nos quieras usar de…-dijo un poco enojado le caballero, ya conocía bien los experimentos de su hermano menor. Mucho de ellos habían salido mal en el pasado, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano menor.

Leonardo:- en primer lugar, no es un experimento. En segundo lugar, yo fui el conejillo de indias. Lo probé hace unos años atrás, cuando nuestra hermana me mando a seguir a su ex-esposo serafin.- dijo con seriedad. Su hermana agacho su cabeza, triste por no haber podido evitar ese incidente. Jeremiah la vio, recordaba como por una semana no salió de su cuarto. Después de eso, ella se volvió alcohólica. Le dio mucha tristeza y rabia, tristeza por haber perdió a sus dos sobrinos, rabia por qué no lo había podido evitar. Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el portal que se abrió.

De ese portal salieron, urahara junto con rolo que estaba cargando varias cosas pesadas, yoruichi con akame en sus brazos y Soi-Fong junto con Strea.

Jeremiah:- ¿y ellos?.- dijo mirando a su hermano pequeño.

Urahara:- ¡hola hola, reina de los Amaterasu!.- dijo en voz alta, su personalidad era algo, peculiar.

Jeannette:- ¿urahara? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? O mejor dicho, en la tierra de los humanos.

Urahara:- muy buena pregunta, Jeannette-san. Esa pregunta ya le será contestada pronto. Ahora nosotros los esperaremos adentro del castillo.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Rolo:- Urahara-san, estas… cajas… están muy… pesadas.- dijo con cansancio.

Yoruichi:- tranquilo rolo, ya la vas a dejar allí dentro. Soi-Fong, ¿vas a volver al gotei 13?.- dijo mirando a su alumna más antigua.

Soi-Fong:- si no necesita nada más.

Yoruichi:- está bien, puedes volver.- dijo antes de que su alumna desapareciera. Después de todo, soi-fong fue mandada- akame, esperemos a dentro.- la pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la terraza, Jeannette se sentía nerviosa. Su corazón latía más fuerte que lo normal. No era por urahara y compañía, ya que muchas veces lo vio en el gotei 13 cuando iba a visitar a su padre. Era algo más raro, algo que le aceleraba el corazón. Hasta que dos figuras encapuchadas salieron del portal. Ese mismo portal desapareció cuando salieron. Jeremiah se puso enfrente de su hermana, con una actitud propia de un caballero dispuesto a proteger a su princesa, o en este caso, a su reina y hermana.

Jeremiah:- identifícate, sino quieres ser lastimado.- uno de ellos, se sacó la capucha, revelando quien era. Era Strea, por supuesto, nadie en ese momento la conocía excepto Leonardo.

Strea:- ¿escuchaste eso? ¡Cree que nos puede vencer!.- dijo con burla. Jeremiah iba a hablar, pero el otro encapuchado hablo primero.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Be As One de W- inds (N/A: el sexto opening de Fairy Tail)

?:- ¿en serio, tio jerry? ¿Vas a lastimar a tu propio sobrino?.- dijo mientras se sacaba su capucha, revelando que era Yami Takashi Amaterasu. Jeremiah quedo sorprendido, era una versión de su sobrino, pero un poco mayor.

La reacción de Jeannette era otro. Ella al verlo, empezó a llorar sin poder controlarse. Ella lo estaba viendo después de muchos años sin poder estar con él.

Jeannette:- ¿tu... eres…?.- dijo todavía sin poder controlarse.

Yami:- claro que sí, mama. Soy… yo.- dijo también derramando lágrimas. Jeannette no se podía controlar, ella fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

Jeannette:- hijo…mi hijo querido…has vuelto yami… ¡te quiero! ¡Nunca te voy a dejar ir de nuevo!

Yami:- yo también mama. Ya no llores, estoy aquí.

Jeannette:- mira quien lo dice, tú también está llorando.- dijo separándose de su hijo y dándole una sonrisa.

Jereamiah:- yami, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo su tío con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Yami:- igual yo, tio Jerry. ¿asi que le ibas a dar una paliza a tu propio sobrino?.- dijo takashi secándose las lágrimas.

Jeremiah:- nunca en mi vida, yami. Existo para protegerlos.- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Strea:- disculpen la interrupción de esta hermosa reunión familiar, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

Jeannette:- yami, ¿ella quién es? ¿Ella es tu novia?.- el joven castaño y la albina se sonrojaron.

Yami:- ¡n-no que dice mama! Ella se llama strea y es una compañera de armas. Ella me ayudo en mis misiones.- dijo nervioso.

Jeremiah:- ¿estas segura de creerle a tu hijo?.- dijo jeremiah a su hermana con una sonrisa. Los dos rieron haciendo que yami y strea se sonrojaran más.

Leonardo:- vamos, les contare en el camino todo.- dijo Leonardo a sus dos hermanos mayores.

Jeannette y Jeremiah no podían creer lo que ocurrió en el mundo humano. Todo lo que le ocurrió a takashi. El rencor que tenían los dos hermanos hacia Serafin se hizo más grande. Le iba a ir mal si llegaba a volver. Jeannette tampoco podía creer que su propio padre le diera latigazos a su propio hijo.

Bueno, por lo menos fue eso y no lo que su verdadero padre planeaba.

Leonardo también les explico el proceso que tendrían que hacer para poder despertar a Emi de nuevo. Jeremiah replico sobre eso, diciendo que no podían traer a Emi de nuevo. Que la habían dado por muerta y la enterraron.

Pero su hermano menor fue más inteligente. Desenterró su cuerpo y lo guardo en una capsula de criogenización, puesto que llevaba planeando esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al llegar al sótano del castillo, vieron una capsula con el cuerpo de Emi adentro. Jeannette no pudo resistir y dejo caer una lágrima por su hija. Leonardo se acercó, abrió la capsula. Yami saco una esfera que tenía guardada, la rompió. De esa esfera salió otra, pero que quedó flotando entre sus manos. Esa esfera se transformó en un cuerpo espectral, el cuerpo de su hermana Emi.

Yami:- emi, ¿estas lista?.- pregunto con nerviosismo a su hermana. Ella asintió. Entonces Yami apoyo de manera gentil, el alma de su hermana en su frágil cuerpo, hasta que el alma desapareció. Acto seguido, el joven Amaterasu se retiró su ojo izquierdo y se lo coloco al cuerpo de su hermana. A él no le importaba mucho que sus poderes ser redujeran, lo que le importaba era que su hermana despertara.

En ese momento ocurrió un milagro, Emi abrió los ojos. Ella se levantó, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano. Ella se aferró a él, como si nunca fuera a dejarlo.

Emi:- ¡HERMANO!

Yami:- Emi… lo siento…lo siento tanto… por todo lo que te dije…cuando éramos niños… tu hermano no te odia… te quiere.- dijo llorando de nuevo. Entonces él se separó. Su madre también volvió a llorar. Ella corrió a abrazar a su hija, ella ya tenía a sus hijos juntos de nuevo, como si fueran una familia.

Emi: ¡MAMA! Te…ex-extrañe.-

Jeannette:- igual yo… igual yo hija mía.

PRESENTE

Yami:- y así fue como termino. ¿Le gusto?.- dijo el joven castaño, terminándole de contar la historia al héroe de su hermana, Hellboy. Este último, lo mío.

Hellboy:- ¿en serio? ¿Y no ocurrió nada más? ¿Tu madre no le declaro la guerra a los humanos? ¿No apareció tu padre y hubo una lucha entre padres?.- dijo un poco decepcionado.- ¿y que paso en el mundo humano?

Yami:- bueno, pues: lo que paso en el museo lo interpretaron como un ataque terrorista. El político corrupto de Ichiro Shido murió durante la batalla. Por supuesto, todo eso fue al expediente que abrieron sobre el Grim Reaper, al cual le culpan de ello.

El humanoide rojo suspiro.- bueno, por lo menos fue entretenida la historia. Escucha, hasta aquí puedo traerlo.

Yami:- está bien.- al terminar de decir eso, la camioneta se detuvo. Los dos salieron de ella, y se dirigieron a la parte trasera. Hellboy la abrió, yami alzo a su hermana. La puso en su espalda.

Hellboy:- bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos. Tengan cuidado en el camino que les queda.- hellboy puso su puño y el joven castaño lo choco en símbolo de su nueva amistad. El humanoide rojo entro a su vehículo. Dio marcha atrás y se volvió por el mismo camino.

Yami:- ya se fue, puedes dejar de hacerte la dormida.- dijo el amaterasu mayor a su hermana emi.

Emi:- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER CONOCI A HELLBOY!.- dijo emocionada. Azotando un poco a su hermano. Ella se bajó de él.- oye hermano, ¿así que eso fue lo que paso allí?.- dijo la menor, preguntándole a su hermano. El asintió con la cabeza.

Ella solo abrazo fuertemente con una sonrisa el brazo de su hermano.

Emi:- te quiero, hermano.

Yami:- yo también, Emi.- dijo tocándole la cabeza.

Strea:- no quiero interrumpir este momento de "Hermanos Tortolitos", pero...- dijo strea en su forma espectral, señalando a unos 7 demonios de color marrón. Yami se puso delante de su hermana, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él y de Strea.

Yami:- es hora de pelear ¡GRIM REAPER!.- el joven takashi dio su grito de guerra, se transformó y corrió hacia la batalla.

MUSICA DE FONDO: More Than Words de Maaya Sakamoto (N/A: el ending 1 de Code Geass Boukoku No Akito)

Lo que no sabían ninguno de ellos tres es que en vario lugares, se enteraron del regreso de los hijos de la reina guerrera llamada Jeanne D'Arc.

SECTOR JAPONES: Territorio de los Ichijou

En una mansión se podía ver a dos jovenes de cabello negro, con un peinado con línea en el medio, de ojos rojos. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color rojo carmesí, se podía ver que abajo llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata. Era Shinkurou Kichijouji, también conocido como El Cardenal George.

El otro tenía la misma ropa que el anterior, su cabello era de color castaño con ojos verdes. Era Masaki Ichijou, Cabeza del Clan Ichijou. Estaban hablando sobre la escuela, hasta que George cambio de tema.

Shinkurou:- ¿has escuchado que el hijo de los amaterasu ha vuelto y que su hija ha despertado del coma?

Masaki:- si me entere.- dijo con una voz calmada el joven ichijou a su mejor amigo.- tal vez, algún día, iré a visitarlos a yami y a emi.

Shinkurou:- ¿no sabía que los conocías?.- pregunto sorprendido

Masaki:- pues sí. Era uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia.

En Otro Lugar, Cerca de allí.

En una casa de clase media, había una muchacha hermosa de cabellos azul oscuro con sus ojos de azul un poco más claro. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco con una corbata negra y una chaqueta verde oliva. Era la heredera del clan Yotsuba, Miyuki Shiba Yotsuba. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

Miyuki:- muy bien, gracias por llamar.- dijo cortando la llamada. Entonces su hermano apareció en escena. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos de color azules. Tenía una expresión seria con una sonrisa amable. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta blanca con detalles en verde oliva, abajo se podía ver que llevaba puesto una camisa gris con corbata, un pantalón blanco. Era el guardaespaldas de Miyuki, su hermano mayor Tatsuya Shiba Yotsuba.

Tatsuya:- miyuki, ¿Quién era?.- pregunto con amabilidad a su hermana.

Miyuki:- era nuestra tío. Me conto sobre el regreso de los hijos de amaterasu.- dijo con una sonrisa dedicada a su hermano mayor.

Tatsuya:- a ella no le tendría que importar ese tema.- dijo con una voz sombría, después de todo no tenía odio, pero si rencor hacia su propio clan por temas del pasado.

Lejos de allí, en un bosque próximo al territorio de los Amaterasu, estaba un lago, en el cual un hermosa elfa se estaba dando una ducha. Tenía grandes pechos, su cabello que le llegaba a la cintura, era de un verde muy claro al igual que sus ojos. Era la hija del actual jefe de los elfos, Rena. En un momento un búho de color verde se aproximó a escena. Ella con gran agilidad, le tiro una piedra dándole en la cabeza. El búho se levantó y aleteo un poco hasta llegar a la orilla.

Rena:- ¿no ves que me estaba bañando? Maldito búho pervertido.- dijo enojada, búho se limitó a hacer su sonido característico. Ella podía interpretar lo que decían los animales.- dices que alguien volvió, ¿quién?.- el búho volvió hacer lo mismo. Ella se sorprendió.- ¡¿YAMI VOLVIO?!

Nos vamos a los territorios del clan Draco, allí se podía ver a una niña de unos 15 años, con un vestido rosa y blanco, en una silla de rueda. Su cabello era largo de color castaño claro y ojos violetas. Su nombre era Nunnally, era la actual prometida del heredero del clan Draco, Raizen Draco. Acto seguido, Rai entro en escena. Él era un joven de unos 18 años de edad, de cabello plateado y ojos celestes. Tenía puesto una chaqueta blanca donde se podía ver que abajo llevaba una camiseta negra con amarillo. Tenía puesta una capa de color celeste con el símbolo de una espada en amarillo.

Rai:- nunnally, ¿para qué me llamaste?

Nunnally:- es que escuche sobre el regreso de los amaterasu, podríamos darle una mano para que se adapten a…- pero fue interrumpida por su prometido.

Rai:- nunnally, sabes que las relaciones entre los clanes están tensas. No podemos hacer nada por ellos.- dijo arrodillado al lado de su amada.

Nunnally:- lo sé muy bien, y tú sabes que odio esa relación tensa que existe.- dijo con una mueca de disgusto. Ella era un chica muy buena, que quería que los clanes se llevasen bien. Su corazón era tan puro y tan bondadoso.

En el territorio de los Obsidians

Había una mansión gigantesca, en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba dos de sus miembros de unos 18 años cada uno. Eran gemelos, su cabellos era de color negro con ojos violetas. El chico lo llevaba corto, mientras que la chica lo llevaba por la cintura. Estaban vestidos como príncipes, eran Lelouch que estaba vestido con una camiseta con detalles en amarillo, una capa negra con guantes, pantalón negro y Euphemia que estaba vestida con una falda, camiseta, chaqueta rosadas, en su cuello tenía una gema con forma de flor. Estaban en su habitación, terminando una tarea cuando su hermana mayor, entro. Era una mujer grande, de cabello rosa y ojos violetas. Estaba vestida con una camisa sin mangas blanca y roja con detalles en amarillo. Pantalón blanco con botas que le llegaban a la rodilla de color rojas, tenía unos guantes rojos que le cubría todo el brazo, menos el hombro. Era Cornelia Obsidian, la próxima cabeza del clan obsidian (N/A: el traje de lelouch es el mismo que usa en code geass akito de exiled, el de euphemia es el mismo que uso la mayor parte de R1 y cornelia es el que uso en R2).

Lelouch:- hola hermana.

Euphemia:- hermana, ¿te enteraste?

Cornelia:- ¿de qué?

Lelouch:- el heredero de los Amaterasu ha vuelto y su hermana ha despertado. Le estoy diciendo a euphie que tal vez sea mentira.- dijo sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

Euphemia:- ¡que no es mentira!.- dijo regañando a su hermano gemelo.

Cornelia:- de todas formas, el clan Amaterasu está en sus últimas, haya vuelto o no. Sus defensas están débiles y pueden ser atacados en cualquier momento.- esto hizo que euphemia se sorprendiera, he hizo que lelouch aparte la vista de su cuaderno y vea a su hermana.

Lelouch:- ¿estas planeando…

Cornelia:- no, lelouch. Si los atacamos, entonces el pacto entre clanes estará roto. Ese pacto ha durado siglos sin romperse.

Lelouch:- pero no me extrañaría que se rompiera ahora. Después de todo, las relaciones están tensas desde que el gotei 13 se ha vuelto la "Fuerza de la Ley".

Euphemia:- eso nunca lo entendí. ¿Por qué se volverían tensas si el gotei 13 no tiene nada que ver con los clanes?

Cornelia:- pues si tiene que ver. El líder del gotei 13 es el antiguo líder del clan Amaterasu. Cuando se volvieron la fuerza de la ley, los clanes se dividieron en dos bandos. Nosotros, los obsidians junto con los Yotsubas nos opusimos, mientras que quienes apoyaban a los Amaterasu era el clan Ichijou.

Euphemia:- ¿y que paso con los draco?

Lelouch:- ellos se mantuvieron neutrales.- dijo lelouch mientras recordaba a los Draco.

Regresando al castillo de los Amaterasu, Jeannette estaba hablando con un hombre muy peculiar. Estaba vestido con un chaleco de color negro con un pañuelo, sobre ello tenía una chaqueta larga de color roja. Tenía guantes sin dedos y botas de color marrón. Tenía puesto un jean negro. Su cabello era corto de color blanco, lo tenía fijado para atrás, sus ojos eran celestes. Era el padrino de Yami, Vergil (N/A: este no es el mismo vergil que el que aparece en Devil May Cry).

Vergil:- tu sabes que no se lo podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo.- dijo con un rostro serio. Jeannette tenía una mirada triste.

Jeannette:- pero… él no me lo perdonaría. Menos Emi

Vergil:- Emi. Esa chica si lo hará. Pero me preocupa más lo de Yami, tú sabes que es muy especial.

Jeannette:- si lo sé. Pero, ¿crees que él podría…

Vergil:- cuando estaba viendo su lucha con su padre, vi su verdadera naturaleza.

Jeannette:- ¿Qué viste?.- cuando dijo eso, el ojo izquierdo de Vergil cambio a un color rojo. Al igual que los dos ojos de Jeannette. Ella parecía sorprendida y preocupada.- no… puede…ser.- al terminar de decir eso, ella volvió a la normalidad.

Vergil:- por eso no le entregue la verdadera Yamato. Si la obtendría, sería prácticamente…

Jeannette:- un peligro para todos. ¿Qué tiene esa espada en especial?.- un momento después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver que estaban el padre de Jeannette, Shigekuni Yamamoto Amaterasu, Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihoin.

Jeannette:papa.

Yamamoto:- cuanto tiempo, hija mía.

Urahara:- continuando con el tema anterior, esa espada es como una llave que absorbe los poderes de Yami. ¿estoy en lo correcto?.- pregunto a Vergil. El solo suspiro.

Vergil:- Es una parte. La otra parte es especial, me costó mucho saber que era, pero ahora… con todas las pruebas obtenidas ya sé quién es.

Jeannette:- ¿es una persona?.- pregunto sorprendida.

Yoruichi:- sí.

Yamamoto:- es la única persona que puede desatar los poderes de Yami.

Jeannette:- ¿Quién es? Nece…

Yamamoto:- Emilian Amaterasu, mi nieta.- esto shockeo mas a Jeannette.

Vergil:- sí. Su hermana es la llave que puede desatar su poder de shinigami al 100%.

Urahara:- ahora él está usando el 45% de todo su poder.

Yamamoto:- ahora, ¿Dónde están ellos?

Jeannette:- en su habitación, castigados por haberse escapado.

Yoruichi:- no estoy segura, pero…

Jeannette:- si ya se. Lo que vas a decir. Pero te vuelvo a repetir que es imposible, ya tuvimos esa charla. No heredero "Eso" de su verdadero padre.

Vergil:- no lo sabemos todavía. Recemos para que no lo haya heredado y más viniendo de él.- sentencio el albino con una voz seria y sombría.

Lo único que quería era que ninguno sepa de sus poderes y orígenes, porque entonces… nunca la perdonarían. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma, mientras miraba por la ventana. Ya se había hecho de noche, el cielo ahora era de un color rojo carmesí casi rosando el negro. Algunas nubes se asomaban para llover.

Amaba a sus hijos, pero estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo, antes de que ellos nazcan.

CONTINUARA


	6. La Guerra De Los Mesias Parte 1

Los personajes presentados aquí no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 6 La Guerra De Los Mesías Parte 1 El Comienzo de Nuestros Destinos

Nos centraremos en el mundo humano, donde estaba una joven con el uniforme para chicas de la academia Fujimi. Esa joven era Rei Miyamoto, estaba en la terraza del colegio, viendo al horizonte. Ella estaba preocupada, desde que desapareció su amigo de la infancia y ex-novio, Takashi Komuro. Ella no iba a negar que lo seguía amando, que su corazón le pertenecía a él, no a su actual novio Hisashi Igoh, pero estaba roto. Desde el día que discutieron, donde el amenazó con tirarse desde la terraza, los dos no fueron los mismos. Hisashi le pidió un tiempo para tranquilizarse, los dos dejaron de ser alumnos destacados de la escuela, sus notas habían bajado mucho.

Rei:- ¿adónde estarás takashi?

Miyamoto pensaba en donde podía estar Komuro, si estaría bien, si estaría con otra chica, si estaría muerto, si…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un incidente en la puerta del colegio, ella llamo a su padre para que viniera.

Telefono:- esta es una grabación. En estos momentos la línea de emergencia se encuentra saturada. Por favor, aguarde en línea o cuelgue y vuelva a llamar en unos momentos.

Ella no sabía que desde ese día, su destino y el de sus compañeros, cambiaría por completo.

Mundo De Los Shinigamis: Castillo De Los Amaterasu

Una de las tantas habitaciones, pertenecía a los dos hermanos Yami y Emi. En ella se encontraba la joven Emi, ya había pasado 3 semana desde que volvió de su coma. Estaba feliz, ya que su hermano se encargó de ello. Su familia estaba reunida de vuelta. Bueno, parte de su familia, ya que se enteró de las cosas que hizo su padre. Por supuesto, siempre iba a apoyar a su hermano, en todo. Ella se levantó, para ir al baño a asearse para después ir a tomar el desayuno. Miro a la cama del otro lado, un bulto se encontraba tapado. En la cabeza de Emi, se le paso que podría ser su hermano, por lo que fue a despertarlo.

Emi:- hermano, despiér…- pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que no era su hermano, sino su compañera de armas, Strea. Ella hizo una mueca de enojo al verla en su cama, la albina debería dormir en el sofá, y no en la cama de su hermano. Le dio un poco de importancia, y volvió al baño.

En el living del castillo, estaban Jeannette junto a su hijo Yami Takashi hablando sobre esta noche.

Jeannette:- quiero tú y Emi vayan en representación de nuestro clan a esa fiesta.- dijo la señora a su hijo. El chico suspiro, no tenía ganas de ir.

Yami:- ¿el tío Jerry nos acompañara?

Jeannette:- no, él se tiene que quedar en el castillo. Strea ira con ustedes como su guardaespaldas.

Yami:- ¿y porque no vas tú?

Jeannette:- yo… estoy ocupada con otras cosas.- dijo mientras salía del living. Realmente, si aparecía "Ese Tipo", no querría encontrarse con él.

Yami seguía en el living, el suspiro de nuevo. Realmente era la vida de un príncipe, ir a fiestas importantes, firmar papeles sobre sus territorios, encargarse de su gente. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

?:- así que regresaste, yami. ¿No se te ocurrió hablarme por lo menos una vez?.- él se volteo para ver quién era. Era un elfa de cabello y ojos color verde oliva. Estaba vestida con una camiseta negra con detalles en amarillos, un collar en su cuello haciendo de soporte de su vestido verde oscuro con negro, dejando ver un poco sus pechos y su espalda. Tenía unas botas negras con amarillo con una flor en cada uno, unas mangas ajustadas grandes desde su brazo que llegaban hasta sus manos de color verde con negro en la muñeca. Su cabello estaba atado por la cinta negra, tenía flores en el. Era su amiga de la infancia, Rena (N/A: para más información, busquen en google "Rena Wind Sneaker"). Ella estaba apoyada en la ventana, lo más increíble era que subió corriendo la pared del castillo.

Yami:- R-rena… ¿E-eres t-t-tu?- dijo sorprendido. La mencionada se le abalanzo, abrazándolo. Yami, perdió el equilibrio. Los dos terminaron en el piso.

Rena:- yami… te extrañe, viejo amigo. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?.- dijo separándose un poco, quedando en una posición muy comprometida.

Yami:- t-t-tres se-semanas.- dijo con nerviosismo el joven castaño.

Rena:- tendrías que haberme escrito o llamado.- dijo haciendo puchero.

Yami:- r-rena, ¿podrías levantarte? Es que si algui…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, interrumpida por alguien que abrió la puerta del living. Era emi.

Emi:- hermano, ¿Por qué strea esta…- pero no pudo terminar. Para su sorpresa, su hermano estaba tirado en el piso, con rena sobre él. Un aura extraña el rodeo, era un aura de maldad.

Yami:- _es oficial… estoy muerto_.- dijo para sí mismo. Cuando…

Rena:- ¿Quién es ella?

Yami:- e-es mi her-mana menor.- dijo nervioso. La cara de rena se llenó de sorpresa. En un santiamén, ella desapareció.

Rena:- ¡emi hermanita! ¿Cómo has estado?.- dijo abrazándola.- vaya, has crecido. No solo de altura, sino que aquí también.- dijo rena, mientras le tocaba los pechos a emi. Yami se sonrojo, pues no había notado ese cambio en su hermana. Rena siempre tuvo un cariño especial hacia Emi. Siempre que la veía, le demostraba su cariño.

Emi:- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Pervertida!

Rena:- ¿y tú porque tienes esa parche?.- pregunto a yami. El chico suspiro.

Yami:- larga historia.

Rena:- Ahórratela, ahora tendrán que buscar ropa para esta noche.- emi la miro confundida.

Emi:- ¿para esta noche?

Yami:- te lo estaba por contar- entonces yami le conto a emi sobre lo que iban hacer esta noche, por orden de su madre.

Rena:- yo también iré y…

Entonces un guardia entro.

Guardia:- señor hay alguien que ansía a verlo. Lo hice pasar.

Emi:- ¿Por qué hiciste pasar a alguien que no sabemos quién es?.- dijo la más joven de los Amaterasu, cruzada de brazos con una voz autoritaria. A decir verdad, era muy parecida a su madre.

Guardia:- ¡lo siento, princesa emi! Pero el chico insistió en entrar, dice que conoce al príncipe Yami.- esto sorprendió a ambos Amaterasus. Mientras que rena solo sonreía. Cuando se estaban por ir, Strea apareció en escena.

Strea:- ¿eh? ¿De qué me perdí?.- dijo con un bostezo

Yami:- ella es Rena, una amiga de la infancia.- dijo presentándola a Strea. Después de las presentaciones, los 5 se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un chico de la edad de yami y rena, era Masaki Ichijou, el único de su generación en ser la nueva cabeza de un clan.

Masaki:- ¿yami?.- dijo sorprendido de ver a su amigo de la infancia.

Yami:- ¿masaki?.

Masaki/Yami:- cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijeron los dos al unísono. Mientras se daban un apretón de manos.

Yami:- has crecido, no solo eso te has convertido en el único de nuestra generación en ser la cabeza de tu clan.

Masaki:- si, pero tengo el triple de trabajo. Mírate tú, has crecido y has venido con una novia.- dijo mirando a strea, cosa que hizo que se sonrojaran los dos.- vamos, es broma. Yo ya me entere de lo tuyo, también rena sabe.- dijo con una voz seria.

Yami:- ¿Quién se los dijo?.- pregunto también serio.

Masaki:- hace unos días, un hombre de kimono verde llamado Kisuke Urahara, me fue a ver a mi casa. Me conto todo.

Rena:- él también fue a verme a mi aldea. Me lo conto todo.

Strea:- ¿Por qué se lo habrá contado?.- dijo un strea, pensativa. Yami también se preguntaba lo mismo.

Masaki:- bueno, dejando de lado ese tema. Vine para hablarte de la noche, ¿irán a la fiesta, tú, tu amiga y tu hermana?.- esto sorprendió a Strea, que con una cara emocionada hablo.

Strea:- ¡¿fiesta?! ¡¿Podemos ir, yami por favor?!.

Yami:- no lo sé.- dijo a su compañera de armas, esta última puso una cara de lastima haciendo que su amigo suspirara.- mama dijo que tendríamos que ir. Así que, vamos a ir, lamentablemente.- strea emocionada se abrazó al brazo de yami, con felicidad.

Strea:- muchas gracias.

Yami:- dale las gracias a mi madre.- dijo sonrojado. Este acto hizo que emi se enojara, ella lo agarro del otro brazo.

Emi:- hermano, ¿después me acompañarías a bus-buscar un lindo vestido?.- dijo emi sonrojada, esto hizo que yami se sonrojara más.

Masaki:- ¿Cómo le decían los otomanos? A ya se, oye Yami, lindo harén tienes (N/A: harem es el género de anime y harén es el conjunto de mujeres de alguien importante que le servían con música, danza y actos sexuales).- dijo masaki con una sonrisa.

Yami:- cállate masaki. De todas formas, ¿dónde es la fiesta?.

Unas horas después…

El Hogar De Los 5 Reinos era un lugar donde se hacían las mejores fiestas relacionadas a los 5 clanes. Por supuesto, además de los integrantes de los 5 clanes, también podía ir gente importante. De alto rango en la sociedad, aunque siempre custodiada por gente del Gotei 13. En ese momento, llego una limusina con una insignia de una estrella de ocho puntas. La gente comenzó a juntarse, ya que sabían de quienes se trataban. De esa limusina, bajaron Masaki y Rena. La gente estaba entusiasmada por ellos, la actual cabeza del clan Ichijou y La hermosa hija del actual jefe de los elfos estaban allí. Después de ellos, se bajaron los Amaterasu junto a su guardaespaldas Strea, la gente se preguntaba quiénes eran o que hacían con dos de las personas más importantes de los clanes. Ellos 5 entraron.

Emi:- hermano, ¿te das cuenta de que la gente nos mira raro?.- dijo un poco asustada a su hermano mayor.

Yami:- tranquilízate, estamos con masaki y rena. Nada nos podría pasar.- que equivocado estaba, pues muchas personas se acercaron hacia ellos. Le hacían pregunta, si yami se había escapado y por qué volvió, si ella era emi o era un clon, quien era la chica que los acompañaba. Gracias a Masaki, nadie los volvió a molestar. Los 5 muchachos se fueron afuera para tomar aire. Yami suspiro

Yami:- hace mucho que no venía a una fiesta como esta.- dijo con un poco de cansancio.

Masaki:- pues yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

Strea:- ¿vieron los vestidos hermosos que había?.- dijo con emoción

Rena:- si quieres, algún día podemos salir las 3 juntas.

Emi:- ¿las tres?- dijo confundida

Rena:- sí, contigo si quieres.- las tres chicas rieron y charlaron por un rato. Mientras que los otros dos estaban alejados.

Masaki:- fue una vida dura allí, ¿no es así?.- dijo con una sonrisa

Yami:- claro, extrañe a mi madre, a ustedes y a emi.

Masaki:- ¿y sobre tu hermana?.- yami puso una sonrisa triste.

Yami:- yo… siempre me culpe de lo ocurrido. Si tan solo, nunca hubiera dicho esas cosas, entonces…

Masaki:- no eres el único que se culpa de algo ese día.- menciono el castaño con una expresión parecida a la de Yami.- ese día también murió mi padre, el perdió sus poderes en el segundo ragnarok. Estaba muy débil, como un humano normal. Yo…

Yami:- ya se lo que paso. Lo siento mucho.

Masaki:- tú también lo sentiste ese día. Perder a tu hermana menor fue… algo que te marco la vida.- dijo mirando a las chicas

Yami:- si es verdad, pero ahora ella está bien y yo…- pero fueron interrumpido por alguien. Era nada más, ni nada menos que los Obsidians.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Ship Of Fools, OST de Tsubasa Chronicles.

Cornelia:- vaya vaya, ¿mire a quien tenemos aquí? Los dos amaterasus y a la cabeza de los Ichijou.

Las 3 chicas se acercaron y Emi le agarro el brazo a su hermano.

Euphemia:- así que estos son…

Lelouch:- los famosos Yami Takashi Amaterasu y Emilian Amaterasu.

Masaki:- señorita cornelia, es de mala educación interrumpir una charla.- dijo serio. Cornelia le devolvió la mirada.

Entonces otros 4 cuatro chicos aparecieron. Era del clan Yotsuba, Miyuki y Tatsuya, del clan Draco estaban Raizen y su prometida Nunnally.

Tatsuya:- parecen que todos estamos reunidos aquí.- dijo tatsuya con una sonrisa calmada.

Miyuki:- Onisama, ellos son…

Tatsuya:- si.- con una seriedad calmada. Raizen se adelantó.

Rai:- mi nombre es Raizen Draco, mucho gusto hermanos Amaterasu.- dijo con amabilidad

Yami:- mucho gusto, soy Yami Takashi Amaterasu, ella es mi hermana menor Emilian Amaterasu y la albina es mi guardaespaldas Strea.- después de las presentaciones…

Cornelia:- entonces, ese tipo tenía razón, todos nos reuniríamos aquí.- esto llamo la atención de todos.

Nunnally:- un señor de kimono verde con sombrero, ¿verdad?

Euphemia:- el mismo, pero ¿Cómo saben?.- tatsuya miro a su hermana.

Tatsuya:- esa misma descripción encaja con un hombre que nos habló a nosotros también.- dijo con una voz calmada.

Rena:- a mí y a masaki también nos habló.

Yami:- Urahara-san.- esto hizo que todos los miraran.

Rai:- ¿lo conoces?

Yami:- pues, el me entreno. También gracias a él, pude volver aquí.

Cornelia:- ¿no será una trampa de su clan? Después de todo, ese tipo era un ex-miembro del gotei 13.- dijo con sospecha.

Emi:- ¡esperen, está sacando conclusiones adelantadas!.- dijo enojada

MUSICA DE FONDO: Save The One, Save The All de Morita Masakazu (N/A: esta versión es la del seiyu de ichigo de bleach)

Lelouch:- ¿Cómo lo sabemos entonces? demuéstralo.- dijo el pelinegro sospechando

Masaki:- ¿quieres romper el pacto que estuvo desde hace siglos? Porque si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás.- sentencio con determinación.

Rai:- detengan esta locura.- dijo mientras sus manos brillaban de un color plateado.

Lelouch: ¿no era que el clan draco estaba neutral? Perro que ladra no muerde.- dijo con burla, mientras sus manos se prendían de un fuego de color negro.

Tatsuya:- oigan deténganse.

Cornelia:- ahora resulta que los yotsuba se volvieron cobardes.

Miyuki:- pues resulta que nosotros estamos alejados de nuestro clan.- dijo miyuki con frialdad.

Nunnally:- oigan…

Euphemia:- ¿a alguien no le parece sospechoso eso?.- dijo señalando a la ventana, en la cual varios guardias se formaban en línea. Esto atrajo la atención de todos.

Entonces…

?:- ¡ABRAN FUEGO!.- dijo una voz, acto seguido una lluvia de balas inundo la ventana. Todos se tiraron al suelo, a excepción de nunnally y rai. El puño de rai lanzo un rayo que formo un escudo de color blanco.

Después todos entraron en acción.

Yami congelo su mano en un hielo de color rojo, después de su palma aparecieron cadenas con una punta que atraparon a los malvados. Era la habilidad especial de los Amaterasu, el hielo carmesí.

Miyuki no se quedó atrás, congelo las armas de los tipos, la habilidad de congelamiento, Nifleheim.

Emi congelo el piso, y como si fuera una patinadora profesional se deslizo entre ellos. Les dio unos golpes dejando inconscientes a dos de ellos.

Lelouch y Euphemia encendieron sus puños de llamas negras, golpearon el suelo haciendo que una onda de llamas negras golpearan a los malos, lanzándolos contra una pared.

Yami:- ¡strea, vamos!.- dijo takashi, haciendo que su compañera se uniera a él como el traje negro.

Gracias a las habilidades de tele transportación de strea, Masaki, Tatsuya, Cornelia, Rena y Yami entraron al salón. La gente gritaba de miedo, los tipos que quedaban fueron desarmados rápidamente. Cuando termino todo, la gente salió corriendo dejando solo a los miembros de los clanes. Cornelia se acercó, enfurecida a Yami.

Cornelia:- ¡¿así que este era tu…- fue interrumpida por yami.

Yami:- ¡cuidado!.- dijo empujándola. Un tipo de los pisos superiores, disparo hacia Yami. El recibió los disparos. Pero cuando las balas tocaron el cuerpo, este se desintegro en pequeños trozos de hielo rojo. Esto dejo sorprendido a todos.

Yami:- ¡oye maldito, por aquí!.- dijo, para sorpresas de todos, él estaba en el candelabro del salón, colgado.- ¡ahora!.- miyuki congelo sus piernas, tatsuya disparo su pistola, haciendo que el arma se desarmara completamente. Masaki aprovecho y le unos buenos golpes. Ahora todo había acabado, pero…

?:- ¡MASAKI!.- llamo una voz familiar para el mencionado. Por la ventana entro un ave fénix de color verde, en donde estaban montados Shinkurou, o también conocido como, el Cardinal George con un maletín grande.

Masaki:- George, ¿Qué pasa?.

Shinkurou:- ¡problemas masaki! ¡Un ejército de demonios Depredadores junto con Infernal Canis y Golems Demoniacos vienen hacia aquí! Pude traerles esto a ti, a yami y a rena.- dijo entregándole el maletín. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con sus pistolas rojas, la Yamato de Yami, la ballesta de mano y el arco de Rena.

Rena:- Huut Huut, ven aquí.- dijo llamando al fénix, este último se convirtió en un búho que fue volando hacia la elfa.- según huut huut, nos están invadiendo desde el norte.

Euphemia:- ¿Cómo los sabes?

Rena:- los elfos entendemos el idioma de los animales. Es por eso que…- pero fue interrumpida por la aparición de cierto hombre de kimono verde y una mujer de piel negra.

Yami:-¡Urahara-san! ¡Yoruichi-san!

Urahara:- cierto, hola a todos here…- él estaba por terminar, de no ser porque yami le pego con la vaina en la cabeza.- ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué fue eso?

Yami:- por no decirnos para que nos llamó. ¿Sabías que empezaron a dudar de…

Urahara:- si lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Rai:- ¿para qué nos convocó si sabe que la relación entre los clanes está mal? Además podría haber llamado al gotei 13.

Urahara:- el gotei 13 está bajo ataque.- esto sorprendió a todos- Ahora mismo, yo los convoque para que dejen de lado sus diferencias. Para que la masacre que paso hace 10 años no se repita.- esto hizo que masaki y yami recordaran malos momentos.- si no quieren ver a más gente morir, deberán trabajar juntos para que no ocurra. Todos se quedaron callados, eso era imposible. Hasta que la mayor y cabeza de los Obsidians hablo.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Never Ever de Tokyo Girls Style (N/A: el ending 19 de Fairy Tail)

Cornelia:- está bien, Lo haremos y ganaremos. Si no, la ciudad se teñirá de sangre por nuestro orgullo.- dijo con autoridad.

Yoruichi:- hablas confiada princesa, dime ¿Qué harás si no puede proteger a la gente?.- dijo probando la valentía y tenacidad de la mujer apodada "La Bruja de Obsidiana".

Cornelia:- y si no podemos proteger a las personas, te juro que las vengaremos.- dijo con una voz seria. Shihoin rio.

Yoruichi:- bien, pasaron mi prueba. Ahora vayan y luchen por las personas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellos sabían que podían morir, pero cada uno de ellos era una persona fuerte, mental y físicamente.

¿Tenían miedo? Por supuesto que lo tenían, pero debían ser valientes para enfrentar a los males que azotarían su mundo, con el objetivo de dañar a los que más amaban: su hogar y sus familias.

CONTINUARA


	7. La Guerra De Los Mesias Parte 2

Los personajes presentados aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo soy dueño de Emilian Amaterasu y de las bestias que aparecen.

Capítulo 7 La Guerra De Los Mesías Parte 2 En El Ojo De La Tormenta

El hogar de los 5 clanes, un lugar donde se llevaban a cabo grandes fiestas estaba vacio. Solamente estaban Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihoin, dos ex-shinigamis del legendario Gotei 13, Shinkurou Kichijouji, llamado también Cardinal George, Nunnally, la prometida de Rai, Huut Huut, el búho fénix, y Emilian Amaterasu, hermana de Yami Takashi. Esta última, estaba alejada pensando en su hermano mayor, ya habían pasado por mucho y no quería perderlo de nuevo. En eso se le acerca, George y Nunnally.

Shinkurou:- ¿preocupada por tu hermano?.- dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Emi:- sí, yo no quiero perderlo. Ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo…

Shinkurou:- tranquila.- dijo el joven de confianza de masaki con una sonrisa.- el estará bien.

Emi:- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- pregunto sin mirarlo.

Nunnally:- él se ve bastante fuerte.

Shinkurou:- No solo eso, él es el único que puede unir a los demás de los otros clanes.- esta declaración sorprendió a la joven.

Emi:- ¿unirlos?.- pregunto confundida

Shinkurou:- unir fue la palabra de ese tipo.- dijo señalando a Urahara, que estaba viendo un mapa, alejado de los otros dos jóvenes haciendo que el búho les indique a por donde vio al ejército.- tal vez, él se refiere a que puede ser el corazón del equipo de herederos.- Emi lo miro.

Emi:- ¿en serio podemos confían en el?.- pregunto al otro joven. El joven Kichijouji solo levanto los hombros. A emi no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en él. Después de todo, de no ser por él, tal vez nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a su hermano que tanto amaba. Desde pequeños fueron unidos, no podía negar que podía sentir algo más que un simple amor de hermanos, pero si se confesaba… Si no lograba ser aceptada por su hermano, entonces nunca más podría verlo a la cara. Por eso prefería quedarse calladas. Aunque los celos la carcoman por dentro al verlo con otras chicas.

En Otro Lado, Al Norte de la Ciudad.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Live To Rise de Soundgarden

Esa parte de la ciudad, ya estaba evacuada. En eso dos chicos, uno albino, otro castaño ya habían terminado su trabajo de avisar a la estación de policías sobre la invasión. Eran Yami Takashi del clan Amaterasu y Rai del clan Draco. Los policías les dijeron que ellos también lucharían. Yami, saco su comunicador para hablar con los demás.

Yami:- los policías van a luchar junto a nosotros. ¿Creen que podrían hacer algo?.- pregunto por el comunicador.

Cornelia:- si quieren ayudar que lo hagan. Mientras más, mejor. Además no habría que subestimarlos. Vuelvan aquí.- después de decir eso, la comunicación se cortó.

Yami:- rai, debemos irnos hacia donde están los demás.

Rai:- esta bi…

?:- ¡oigan esperen!.- dijo una voz de una muchacha de unos 17 años con el cabello rubio, con ojos verdes. Tenía puesto un traje de una sola pieza que no le cubría la espalda de color blanco en la parte superior, en los pechos de color negro, desde debajo de sus pechos hasta sus rodillas era blanco con azul a los costados y detrás. Unas mangas de color azul con amarillo y negro con un detalle en amarillo en la muñeca. Esas mangas estaban ajustadas por unos grilletes con una correa roja en los brazos, tenía una corbata roja corta. Guantes blancos, medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos, de calzado tenía unas botas de color azul con unos detalles en amarillo y blanco. Tenía una boina azul con una parte de metal.

Rai:- ¿y usted quien es señorita?.- pregunto el albino.

?:- mi nombre es Noel Vermillion y quiero ayudarles en…- pero ella no pudo terminar su frase, ya que una especie de ave sin plumas, parecida a un Pterodáctilo con cabeza ovalada, Tenía un solo ojo, disparo una fuerte ráfaga de color verde hacia la estación de policías. La destruyo, pero la ráfaga no se detenía, es más iba hacia los tres chicos.

Rai:- ¡VAMONOS, AHORA!.- dio la orden raizen, mientras se corría a otro lado. Noel tropezó, cayó al piso. Ella cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino. No iba a tener quien la llore, después de todo, fue desterrada de su clan por su madre. Pero…

Yami:- no voy a dejar a nadie atrás.- dijo mientras creaba un espejo de hielo rojo.- ¡LOTO CARMESI: ESPEJO DEL TRUENO!- al chocar contra el espejo, la ráfaga fue devuelta hacia el ave. Fue golpeada en su único ojo, el ave huyo.

Rai:- bien, eso no me lo esperaba

Yami:- ¿estás bien, noel?.- pregunto mientras ayudaba a levantar a la aludida.

Noel:- claro. Mu-muchas gra-gracias.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Yami:- sea quien sea, nunca dejo a nadie atrás

Rai:- lamento interrumpir su hermosa charla, pero…- justo cuando estaba por terminar vieron como los demás venían corriendo.- ¿Qué paso?

Masaki:- problemas y de los grandes

Cornelia:- cuando termine de hablar con ustedes, esas cosas empezaron su ataque. No nos quedó otra que retroceder

Miyuki:- ¿Qué paso aquí?.- pregunto yotsuba, mientras veía el desastre en la estación de policía.

Yami:- pues nos atacaron. Así que el único refuerzo que tenemos es ella.- dijo señalando a Noel.

Euphemia:- ¿podríamos buscar entre los escombros a alguien vivo?

Lelouch:- pero en cualquier momento nos atacaran y estaremos desprotegidos

Tatsuya:- pero igual.- dijo atrayendo la atención de todos.- tenemos que ayudar a los heridos, no podemos dejarlos en ese estado.- estas palabras hicieron que cornelia pensara sus acciones.

Cornelia:- está bien. Draco encárgate de levantar los escombros, lelouch y euphemia ustedes se encargaran de sacar a los heridos, Ichijou y Yotsuba se encargaran de curarlos.

Masaki:- en verdad, no soy bueno curando a los heridos.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en señal de nerviosismo.

Miyuki:- creo que onisama podría hacerlo mejor que yo.- cornelia suspiro.

Cornelia:- está bien, Ichijou y Yotsuba se encargaran de la vigilancia, Amaterasu, la elfa y yo vigilaremos arriba de los edificios por si algo aparece.

Noel:- ¿y yo?.- dijo con timidez, esto trajo la atención de los demás, a excepción de rai y yami

Cornelia:- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Noel:- Noel…Vermillion

Cornelia:- está bien, Noel tu…- pero entonces ocurrió lo peor. Los invasores llegaron, era Infernal Canis, Golems Infernales y Demonios Depredadores (N/A: los goles infernales son los golem de piedra que aparecen en el warcraft III como soldados en la campaña de los muertos vivos, los demonios depredadores son como el depredador de aliens vs depredador) por todo lados.

Rai:- ¡¿Qué haces ahora?!.

Tatsuya:- pelear.

En ese momento todos se lanzaron sobre el ejército invasor.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Too Bad de Nickleback (N/A: desde la parte del estribillo)

Los Depredadores tiraron hacia el grupo granadas. Rai fue rápido, su mano brillo de color plateado, se convirtió en una mano gigante que atrapo las granadas, se las devolvió a los invasores.

Strea volvió a su formar física y se acercó a rena. La agarro y la tele transporto, quedando sobre los depredadores. La elfa disparo una flecha. Esta flecha se dividió en otras muchas, atravesando a muchos enemigos.

Miyuki congelo a otros más, pero uno apareció detrás de ella. Tatsuya fue rápido empujo a su hermana, alzo su pistola y disparo. Por el impacto, el Depredador quedo lejos de él. Entonces Noel apareció detrás de él, disparo de una de ellas, después de la otra. Al final cruzo las pistolas y dio un gran disparo, matando al depredador.

Lelouch encendió sus llamas negras de sus manos, masaki sacó su pistola roja. Mientras que el Obsidian disparaba pequeñas balas de fuego negro desde sus palmas, el Ichijou avanzaba calmado disparando. Cada vez que disparaba, un depredador explotaba dejando solo sangre.

Euphemia cubrió su brazo de fuego negro, salto. Al caer, golpeo el piso haciendo que el suelo tiemble, de las grietas salieron lanzas de fuego que atravesaron a los demonios. Cornelia y Yami peleaban con sus espadas, la Obsidian mayor hacia simples cortes de forma circular, matando a varios de invasores. El Amaterasu mayor hizo acto de aparición de su guadaña, se empezó a encargar de los golems y los Infernal canis junto a rai. Tenía que confesarlo, él se sentía emocionado, no por la batalla en sí, sino por pelear codo a codo con gente que nunca esperaba encontrarse. Gente con las que pudo tener discusiones o pelearse a muerte con ella, esa gente estaba peleando a su lado. Dejaron sus diferencias a un lado, peleaban por proteger a la gente.

Strea subió a rena a la terraza de un gran edificio. Desde ahí disparaba sus flechas, acertando en todas.

Rai:- ¡¿estas emocionado yami?!.- pregunto el albino con una sonrisa.

Yami:- ¡pues claro!

Rai:- ¡ya me parecía! ¡Además, no eres el único!

Yami miro a sus demás compañeros, ellos estaban igual que él. Peleaban emocionados, hasta que… sus sonrisas desaparecieron. Estaban casi todos los demonios derrotados, pero apareció un infernal canis gigantesco de color gris. Dirigieron su atención a ese infernal, dispararon sus armas, lo congelaron, lo quemaron.

Nada

Ni un solo rasguño

El monstruo abrió su boca formando una esfera de energía, esta esfera se dividió en otras más pequeñas y fueron disparadas dispersándose. Unas cuantas fueron hacia el grupo de herederos. Ellos fueron protegidos por un escudo de rai y miyuki. Aunque fue inútil, esas pequeñas esferas atravesaron el escudo. Rena vio con horror como sus 3 mejores amigos y sus compañeros estaban heridos de gravedad e incluso unos muertos.

Entonces tatsuya se levantó sin heridas ni rasguño alguno en su cuerpo, solamente su ropa estaba desgarrada. El apunto a su hermana y disparo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Acto seguido, ella se levantó como si nada. Ella vio a su hermano.

Miyuki:- oni…sama, ¿lo-lo usas-te?.- pregunto con nerviosismo. El asintió con la cabeza, ella comenzó a llorar. Lo abrazo muy fuerte, después hizo lo mismo con sus compañeros, hasta que cada uno se levantó sin heridas.

Cornelia:- ¡¿Qué diablos paso?!

Rai:- se supone que debería estar muerto.- todos se giraron a ver al Yotsuba mayor, él se desmayó.

Strea:- mejor dejemos eso para otra charla, yami…- ella llamo a su compañero pero vio como un aura de color roja carmesí combinada de negro lo rodeaba.

MUSICA DE FONDO: Great Escape de Cinema Staff

Pronto esa aura empezó a tomar forma, tenía la apariencia de un lobo con rasgos de león humanoide con armadura de color roja, tenía orejas de lobo. Tres colas de hielo carmesí, en la punta de esas colas, se generaban pequeños trueno. Su detalle más característico era su máscara de lobo de metal del mismo color que la armadura. Era una forma astral enorme. (N/A: igual a apollomon de digimon, solo con algunas diferencias descriptivas).

Yami:- ¡Fenrir!.- grito el heredero de los Amaterasu en el centro de la forma astral. Todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto. Entonces Fenrir empezó a pelear, empezó a correr hacia los infernal canis restantes. En total eran 3 sin contar al gigante, a uno lo agarro de la cabeza. Lo congelo completamente, acto seguido, comenzó a usarlo para golpear a los otros hasta que se rompió en mil pedazos.

Fenrir hizo aparecer una espada de hielo, con ella partió a la mitad a uno de los demonios gigantescos. Después, la lanzo contra el que quedaba, dándole un golpe mortal. Solamente quedaba el infernal canis gigantesco de color gris.

Este, aprecio de tras de fenrir, saltando con la boca abierta. Había arrancado el corazón del gigante rojo. El lobo gigante comenzó a desaparecer, el infernal se había tragado a yami.

MIyuki:- _no me queda otra… si quiero salvar a onisama y a los demás, debo usarlo_ …- penso la Yotsuba. Ella se acercó al demonio.

Rai:- ¡señorita miyuki! ¡No lo haga!

Strea:- ¡miyuki!

Noel:- ¡no lo hagas, es muy peligroso!

Pero era demasiado tarde, el perro infernal se percató de su presencia. Empezó a correr hacia donde estaba la chica. Después…

MIyuki:- Aurora Helada.- ella alzo las manos hacia el cielo. Cuando el demonio estaba lo más cerca posible, ella las bajo. En ese instante, infernal canis fue congelado completamente. Desde el interior hasta el exterior. La chica se desmayó, pero fue agarrada por Euphemia. Rai decidió terminar con la estatua de hielo. Formo un brazo más grande que el suyo y la golpeo haciéndola pedazos, pero vio algo que caía de la estatua. Era una persona, era…

Rai/Strea: ¡yami!.- ellos se sorprendieron por el chico. Rena creo un pequeño tornado, haciendo que la caída se a frenada.

Rena:- yami… responde.- pero el chico no respondía, parecía que estaba muerto. Rena comenzó a llorar, no sabía cómo explicar esto a su madre o a Emi. Euphemia se aferró a su hermano gemelo.

Euphemia:- ¿por…que?.- dijo llorando. Se sentía trsite por el chico que se sacrificó peleando por toda la ciudad. Cornelia y lelouch se sentían mal, ellos creían que los Amaterasus eran solo un clan que buscaba monopolizarlo todo. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban equivocados.

Rai:- ¡MALDICION!.- grito el albino al aire. Un segundo después, yami despertó agitado.

Yami:-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué paso? Por favor dime que TÚ no me besaste, rai.- dijo el asustado y confundido yami hacia su nuevo amigo.

Cornelia:- ganamos.- dijo apoyándose en un escombro con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

Noel:- hurra, buen trabajo señores.

Strea:- no hay que venir mañana, así que tomémonos el día libre.- al percatarse de lo que dijo la "Guarda espalda" de los Amaterasu, todos rieron.

En Otro Lado: Hogar De Los Cinco Clanes.

Shinkurou:- ¿Qué habrá sido esa bestia gigante?.- pregunto buscando señales del gigante con sus binoculares.

Nunnally:- era una especie de león con partes de lobo.- en ese momento, se percató de que Emi empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.- emi, ¿A dónde va?

Emi:- a buscar a mi her…- pero fue interrumpida por la puerta principal abriéndose. Urahara y Yoruichi se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría.

Habian llegado, los representantes de los clanes junto a su nueva compañera, Noel, habían vuelto sanos y salvos. Rai ayudaba a pararse a Tatsuya, mientras que rena cargaba en su espalda a miyuki. Por su parte, cornelia llevaba las armas de sus compañeros. Emi fue corriendo a los brazos de su hermano.

Emi:- imbécil

Yami:- oye, ¿Por qué te enojas? Si estoy vivo.

George se acercó a su mejor amigo.

Shinkurou:- buen trabajo, masaki.- dijo chocando el puño con su amigo. Los dos sonrieron.

Raizen se acercó a Nunnally, ella lo abrazo desde su silla de ruedas. Acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rai:- ¿y eso?.- dijo confundido

Nunnally:- eso fue por cumplir con tu promesa.- dijo sonrojada. Todos estaban cansados, había sido un día muy largo, pero todavía no terminaba.

En Otro Lado: Castillo de los Amaterasus

Jeannette:- muy bien, tráelos aquí.- dijo por teléfono.

Jeremiah:- ¿Cómo están los dos?.- pregunto con una copa de vino en su mano.

Jeannette:- bien, sanos y salvos.- dijo tirándose en su silla. Jeremiah le sirvió una copa

Jeremiah:- ¿Qué harás entonces?.- pregunto a su hermana y reina. Ella tomo un sorbo de la copa.

Jeannette:- no me queda otra, contratare un caballero para los dos.- dijo tirando una carpeta con las siglas N.V.

Jeremiah:- ¿estas segura de ella? Hay mejores caballeros.- dijo mirando el informe que contenía una foto de una chica rubia familiar para Yami Takashi Amaterasu.

Jeannette:- sí. Mi instinto materno me dice que podría hacerles bien a mis hijos.- miro por la ventana y vio que se acercaba una tormenta. Esto la sorprendió.- oye, parece que habrá una tormenta de nuevo.- dijo ella,

Sin imaginarse que esa noche sería una noche larga, para su hijo Yami y ella.


	8. Revelaciones

HE VUELTO

Hola queridos amigos, desde hace dos meses tendría que haber vuelto, pero me volví un holgazán y recién termino este capítulo. Por suerte el capítulo 8 está bastante adelantado. Disfruten del capítulo.

Los personajes presentados aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo soy dueño de Emilian, Jeannette Amaterasu y de las bestias que aparecen.

Capítulo 7.5 Revelaciones

La menor de los Amaterasu, Emi, se había terminado de dar una ducha. Estaba cansada, aunque no había peleado en la gran batalla que se produjo, había estado muy preocupada por su hermano. Salió a su habitación con una toalla en su cuerpo, otra en su cabello.

Emi:- ¿hermano? ¿Estás ahí?.- pregunto nerviosa. Suspiro agradecida que su hermano no estuviera allí. Era uno de los problemas de dormir en la misma habitación con su hermano. Solo estaba su compañera Strea, durmiendo en el sofá de la habitacion. Hizo una mueca de enojo en su rostro, no le gustaba que haya tantas chicas alrededor de él. Sentía un poco de celos, pero era entendible. Fueron muy apegados desde pequeños, y más todavía con lo que había acontecido en los últimos tiempos. Suspiro, se dirigió a su armario para buscar ropa para ponerse.

En Otra Parte Del Castillo De Los Amaterasu

MUSICA DE FONDO: How You Remind Me de Nickelback

Yami:- mama, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- dijo el joven castaño, abriendo y asomándose en la puerta de la sala de estar. Estaba vestido con unos shorts y una camiseta con mangas cortas.

Jeannette:- si hijo. Ven, siéntate.- takashi siguió la orden de su madre, se sentó en un sofá enfrente de su madre.- yami, dime ¿tu padre te dijo algo que te haya molestado o sorprendido?- el amaterasu mayor hizo una mueca de enojo, recordar a ese hombre lo hacía enfurecer.

Yami:- el bastardo me decía que debía querer a su perra como a ti, y decirle…"mama". Antes de venir, incluso me golpeo a base de latigazos para "enseñarme a respetar a mi nueva madre".- con escuchar esto, solo hizo que el odio que Jeannette sentía a su ex-esposo aumentara. Ella suspiro, agarro el vaso con vino, tomo un poco del contenido. Mirando a su hijo mayor con seriedad, le pregunto

Jennette:- ¿recuerdas yami, algún nombre en especial? Necesito saber algunas cosas.- su hijo comenzó a recordar.

Yami:- realmente no recuerdo… espera. Él dijo algo cuando buscaba el alma de Emi…

FLASHBACK

 _Takashi:- l-lo siento, rolo.- dijo un poco cansado el amaterasu, mientras era levantado por su compañera de armas. Él miro a su padre.- te hare una simple pregunta, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué…?_

 _¡¿POR QUE ME ALEJASTE DE MI MADRE Y MI HERMANA?! Sabiendo que yo quería estar con ellas, lo hiciste.- dijo dejando salir unas lagrimas_

 _Serafin:- quería que tuvieras una vida normal, sin nada de…_

 _Takashi:- ¡PERO YO TENIA QUE DECIDIR, TU NO! ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO: HICISTE QUE TODOS CREYERAN QUE ESA PERRA ERA MI MADRE!.- dijo señalando a la Sra. Komuro._

 _Serafin:- ¡basta ta...- pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la cara de parte de su hijo._

 _Takashi:- ¡RESPONDE! ¡¿POR QUE ME ALEJASTE DE DOS DE LAS MUJERES MAS IMPORTANTES DE MI VIDA?!.- el hombre no tuvo más remedio que hablar._

 _Serafin:- fue por… Demigra._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Yami:- no sé quién puede…- el no pudo terminar la frase, pues sintió miedo. Miedo a su madre, ella tenía una mirada de odio en sus ojos. Tanta era la furia que contenía, que apretó el vaso hasta romperlo.- mama, tu sabes quién es, ¿cierto?.-

Jeannette:- si hijo mío, él es una persona muy cercana a nosotros.- el joven se quedó sorprendido.- hijo, si te cuento todo… si quieres saber un poco de tu pasado… prométeme que no me odiaras… por favor.- dijo con una voz melancólica, sus manos temblaban. Yami quedo confundido con lo que dijo su madre.

Yami:- me estas asustan…

Jeannette:- ¡solo prometemelo!.- dijo aumentando un poco el volumen de su voz.

Yami:- está bien mama, te lo prometo. Ahora dime quien es esa persona.

Jeannette:- no es una persona, es un demonio… el demonio más grande conocido por los shinigamis. Te hare una pregunta, ¿sabes quién es en verdad tu padre?.- esto hizo que el mayor de los amaterasus se shockeara.

En Otro Lado

Territorio de Britannia

El territorio de los Obsidians era también llamado Sacro Imperio de Britannia, pues allí había sido edificado un gran imperio: el Gran Reino de Sanc perteneciente al, ya extinto, Clan Peacecraft. Ellos habían sido pacifistas y neutrales desde su creación hasta su extinción. En el centro de ese imperio, estaba la mansión del emperador con su nueva esposa y sus hijos. En ese exacto momento, Cornelia junto a sus medio hermanos menores entraban a la mansión.

Cornelia:- Guilford, Darlton, vengan aquí.- dijo la mayor, haciendo que dos hombre con trajes rojos con amarillo entraran a escena. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta con un par de lentes, él era Guilbert P. Guilford. Su compañero tenía el cabello de un marrón claro, sus ojos eran de color negro, un rasgo destacado era una cicatriz que tenía en su rostro. Era Andreas Darlton.

Darlton:- bienvenidos sean, príncipes. Estábamos preocupados por ustedes.

Lelouch:- no es necesario que se preocupen. Estamos en perfectas condiciones.

Guilford:-por favor príncipe lelouch, no nos diga que no nos preocupemos. Vivimos para servirles y para protegerlos.

Cornelia:- cambiando de tema, ¿padre y la señorita Marianne, están aquí?

Guilford:- sí, ellos preguntaron por ustedes.- al decir esto, lelouch y euphemia sintieron escalofríos.

Euphemia:- cre-creo q-que se-sería mejor que va-va-vayamos a nuestras habitaciones.- dijo con miedo.

Lelouch:- euphi, ti-tiene ra-razon. Hermana mayor, te-te lo dejamos a ti.- dijo muy nervioso, ya sabían de antemano, como eran sus padres. Cornelia suspiro.

?:- en verdad, esto les implica a los 3.- dijo la voz de una mujer desde las escaleras. Su cabello y sus ojos eran iguales a los dos Obsidians menores. Llevaba un vestido naranja, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era Marianne Obsidian. Al verla, euphi se escondió detrás de su hermano gemelo.- yo y charles estuvimos preocupados por ustedes, así que ahora deberán darnos una buena explicación de lo sucedido.

En Otro Lado Del Territorio de Britannia

Lejos de allí, se encontraba la mansión que pertenecía a la familia de nobles conocida como Zevon. Una familia que estaba relacionada con el emperador charles. En una oficina muy clásica, por así decirlo, estaba una mujer rubia con ojos verdes. Vestida con una gabardina blanca abierta un poco en el pecho, mostrando una camisa negra con una espada amarilla hacia abajo. Era la cabeza de la familia Zevon, Olivia Zevon. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

Olivia:- no se preocupe emperador charles, buscare un poco de información sobre él.

 _Charles:- está bien, sé que no me defraudaras. Ustedes, Los Zevon, nunca han defraudado a la familia imperial. ¿Mejoraron los gemelos?_ \- pregunto el hombre desde el otro lado.

Olivia:- Orfeo y Oldrin han mejorado bastante.

 _Charles:- eso me alegra. Estaremos en contacto._

Olivia:- sí, su majestad.- dijo la rubia antes de que el emperador cortara. Se recargo en la silla. Salió de su oficina, en su camino se chocó con una muchacha de 18 años. Su cabello, que estaba atado, era de color rosa y ojos violetas. Estaba vestida como una princesa, de color rosa, con rojo, a sus costados era de color negro, ese vestido tenia detalles en amarillo. Su falda le llegaba a los pies, de color rosa. Tenía puesta una capa de color blanco. Tenía una expresión de preocupación.

Olivia:- ¿Qué sucede, marrybell?- pregunto la mujer mayor, sorprendiendo a la joven.

Marrybell:- ¡se-señorita Olivia! Lo siento, no la había visto.

Olivia:- tranquila marry, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Después de todo, eres de la familia. Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa. La joven se limitó suspiro.

Marrybell:- según las investigaciones de mi grupo, parece que algo o alguien controlaban a las bestias que atacaron la ciudad.- dijo mientras su capa se dividía en 6 y se retraía hasta formar dos pequeñas alas.- los infernal canis nunca se han adentrado a alguna ciudad, los golems viven en las áreas rocosas del oeste, así que…

Olivia:- _**El Talisman Muur**_.- dijo pensativa, cosa que hizo preocupar más a la joven. La cabeza de los Zevon empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por la joven de cabello rosado.

Marrybell:- ¿talisman muur?

Olivia:- sí. Es un antiguo objeto que podía hipnotizar y controlar a las bestias, incluso se rumoraba que podía controlar a los mejores guerreros del mundo. Una leyenda urbana dice que los 13 escuadrones, en el segundo Ragnarok, querían rescatar ese objeto. Incluso usarlo para sus propios fines, esto hizo que las relaciones entre los clanes se tensaran.

Marrybell:- ¿por qué?

Olivia:- ¿sabes que el actual general supremo es el antiguo líder del clan Amaterasu? Ellos y los Ichijou querían el talismán, mientras que los Yotsubas y Los Obsidians necesitaban destruirlo. Los Draco querían usarlo en casos de emergencia, como último recurso.- dijo mientras caminaba, hasta encontrarse con una puerta.- charlemos de eso más tarde. Ahora veamos cómo están mis hijos.- después de decir esto, entraron las dos.

Se encontraron con un Dojo clásico de entrenamiento. En el centro, estaban los jóvenes gemelos de la familia Zevon, Orfeo y Oldrin. La muchacha tenía su cabello en dos colas que colgaban delante de ella, con un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho. El chico tenía su cabello en una sola cola de caballo clásica, hacia atrás, y su lunar lo tenía debajo del ojo izquierdo. Estaban vestidos con un traje/malla de color amarillo que cubría todo su cuerpo. Ellos estaban peleando con un hombre de cabello blanco con una máscara roja, tenía un sombrero apoyado en la parte izquierdo de su cabeza. Estaba vestido con un traje especial en colores, de un lado tenia blanco y del otro un azul oscuro, casi pasando al negro. Los colores estaban intercalados en algunas partes del cuerpo. Los tres tenían un enfrentamiento de espadas.

?:- no se distraigan. Peleen en equipo, concéntrense.- dijo el hombre, frenando el ataque del muchacho. Le dio un empujón.- son gemelos, piensen como una sola persona, les sería muy fácil a ustedes.- la joven lanzo una estocada hacia el hombre, este fue más inteligente. Salto, con el pie se apoyó en la espada, tirándola hacia abajo. Él se percató que el otro joven, lo atacaría por la espalda, puso su espada apoyada en ese lugar de su cuerpo. La espada del menor choco con la parte sin filo de la otra espada.

Olivia:- suficiente por hoy.- al decir esto, ellos se detuvieron.- muy bien los tres.

Oldrin:- muchas gracias por el halago madre y muchas gracias por el entrenamiento tio Oiaguro.- dijo feliz la muchacha.

Oiaguro:- oldrin, ya te dije que cuando esté usando esto, llámame Wizard.

Oldrin:- lo siento Wizard

Olivia:- vamos, no seas así con tu sobrina.- al terminar de decir esto, el hombre llamado Wizard se quitó la máscara. También se quitó el sombrero, demostrando así que el cabello blanco era solo una peluca. Sus ojos eran de color verde azulado, su cabello era castaño no tan oscuro, ni tan claro. El esbozo una sonrisa.

Oiaguro:- lo siento, tienes razón Olivia.- después miro a sus sobrinos.- ustedes han mejorado bastante, pero necesitan más trabajo en equipo. Cuando lo logren, y sé que lo harán, serán imparables.

Orfeo:- tranquilo, mejoraremos con el tiempo.- dijo cruzado de brazos, y con una sonrisa orgullosa. Esto hizo que oldrin lo abrazara por detrás en el cuello. El joven Zevon se sonrojo, poniendo una cara de seriedad.

Oldrin:- ¡relájate un poco, orfeo! Ya somos bastante fuertes.- dijo animada la joven.- oye marry, ¿Dónde está toto?

Marrybell:- ella esta con los Caballeros Glinda.-

Olivia:- chicos, vayan a ducharse. La cena ya estará lista.- los dos jóvenes zevon con su madre se dirigieron a la puerta, mientras que oiaguro caminaba junto marrybel.

Territorio de los Draco: Mansión Principal

En la mansión del clan draco, estaba el joven Rai vestido con su pijama. Estaba en camino a la habitación de su prometida a desearle buenas noches. Después de llegar a la puerta, golpeo.

Rai:- nunnally, soy yo.- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Nunnally:- pasa.- al pasar, pudo ver como su prometida tenía puesto un pijama rosa.

Rai:- he venido a desearte buenas noches.- se sorprendió, pues nunnally estaba esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te sucede?.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa el también, ella se sonrojo.

Nunnally:- lo que pasa es que, estoy feliz por ti.- esto lo volvió a sorprender.- ya has hecho amigos.- Rai se limitó a reír. Termino esbozando una sonrisa sincera, él nunca había tenido amigos de verdad. Todos se acercaban a él por el simple hecho de ser uno de los hermanos menores del actual cabeza del clan Draco. Cuando ocurrió el desastre de hace unas horas atrás, fue abandonado por los que creía sus amigos. Pero conoció a Yami y a los demás.

Rai:- tienes razón.- gentilmente levanto a la niña invalida, colocando en su falda.- lo gente a mi alrededor solamente eran gente que me quería por ser el hermano de Add y no por quien soy en verdad.

Nunnally:- ahora tienes amigos de verdad. Me di cuenta cuando volviste, ¿con cuál te llevas bien de ellos?- dijo apegándose a su pecho.

Rai:- con todos, pero mejor con el mayor de los Amaterasus.

Nunnally:- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Rai:- Yami Takashi

Ciudad Blaz: Distrito Magnus

Noel estaba cansada, tuvo un día muy largo. Mucho papeleo y cuando vio el único momento para descansar, una batalla exploto en plena ciudad. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que sucedió en la ciudad. Ella podría haber muerto de no ser por ese chico. Se tiro a su cama cansada, se sacó su boina y su calzado. Por suerte el edificio donde estaba su departamento quedo en buen estado.

Ese chico castaño. Lo conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordarlo. Entonces se le vino a la memoria algo que le sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

FLASHBACK

Noel:- ¡mama, papa! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!.- la pequeña Noel, estaba llorando desconsolada. Su madre la había abandonado en medio de una lluvia. Estaba sola, hasta que alguien se le acerco.

?:- ¿estás bien?.- era un niño de su edad, no podía verlo bien. Él le tendió la mano para levantarla. Acto seguido, la subio a su espalda.

Noel:- mi-mi nom-nombre es no-noel. Mu-muchas gra-gracias, ¿qui-quién eres?.- ella pregunto nerviosa. El niño le dio una sonrisa.

?:- yo soy…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono. Ella contesto

Noel:- Noel Vermillion al habla, ¿Qué necesita?.- ella escuchaba atentamente las palabras de quien la llamo, hasta que…- ¡¿QUE DIJO?!.- preguntó en voz alta, sorprendida por la propuesta que le hicieron.

Territorio de los Amaterasus: Mansión Principal

En una de las habitaciones, estaban yami y su madre, envueltos en un silencio incómodo.

Yami:- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste mama?.- pregunto serio Yami.

Jeannette:- lo siento yami. Es que yo…- no termino de hablar, ya que su propio hijo la interrumpió.

Yami:- ¿emi lo sabe?- dijo con una mirada de seriedad.

Jeannette:- no lo sabe

Yami:- se lo diras.- pero en ese momento…

Emi:- ¿decirme que?.- dijo emi desde la puerta. Esto hizo sobresaltar a su hermano y a su madre. Ella tenía una mirada de seriedad.

Jeannette:-E-emi, tu…

Yami:- ¿escuchaste todo?

Emi:- no, pero ¿qué me están ocultando?

Jennette:- está bien, te lo contare todo.- esto sorprendió al joven castaño.- yami se lo contare porque una verdadera familia no tiene secretos. Se lo oculte a los dos, por mi propio egoísmo. Por qué no quería que descubrieran mi vergonzoso secreto.

Emi:- mama, dime que es ese secreto.- dijo acercándose a su madre.

Jeannette:- está bien. Veras, serafin es tu padre, pero no el de yami.

Esto shockeo a la menor, que palideció, mientras escuchaba la historia de su madre.

CONTINUARA

En este capítulo agregue unos cuantos personajes más, pero serán más secundarios que principales (menos Marrybell, no spoileare). Espero que les haya gustado.


	9. Despues De La Tempestad Parte 1

Los personajes presentados aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo soy dueño de Emilian, Jeannette Amaterasu y de las bestias que aparecen.

Capítulo 8 Después De La Tempestad Parte 1 El Caballero

Ciudad Blaz: Distrito Magnus

Noel Vermillion estaba en su cama tirada, cansada por todo lo sucedido. Se tapó los ojos con su brazo izquierdo.

Noel:- ¿volveré a verlo?- dijo al aire, recordando al joven que la salvo, con el que vivió por un tiempo, con el cual se encariño. De su boca, salió el nombre de ese niño.

Noel:- Yami

Territorio de los 5 clanes: Castillo de los Amaterasus

Una tormenta de trueno estaba azotando esas zonas, parecía una tormenta muy fuerte. Los caballeros que estaban vigilando la terraza, fueron adentro por órdenes de la reina. Jeannette era una mujer que cuidaba a sus subordinados. Adentro, todos estaban bien seguros. En ese instante, un trueno cayó en la terraza haciendo que se fueran las luces en todo el castillo. Unos segundos después volvió la luz. En el salón de los caballeros…

Caballero 1:- ¿Qué fue eso?

Caballero 2:- un trueno, tal vez por eso se fue la luz y volvió.

Caballero 1:- es ra…- antes de terminar la frase, las alarmas sonaron.

Alarma: Alerta de Intrusos, esa alarma se escuchó por todo el castillo.

En la habitación de la reina amaterasu, Jeannette se estaba dando una ducha. Sin inmutarse, siguió con la ducha.

Jeannette:- _nadie puede entrar al castillo y salir ileso. Jeremiah se puede encargar de eso. Ademas…_ \- dijo en su mente pensando en todo lo sucedido en el día. Después un nombre escapo de su boca, el nombre de un hombre que amo con todo su corazón, aquel que había jurado amar, pero que fueron separados por el destino.- Nobunaga…

En Otra Parte Del Castillo

La menor de los Amaterasus salió de su habitación que compartía con su hermano mayor. Estaba vestida con unos shorts, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta rosada con capucha con orejas de perro.

Emi:- ¿un intruso? Iré a ver.- la curiosidad era una gran debilidad de Emilian. Ella se dirigió a ver lo que ocurría.

En la terraza del castillo

El trueno había creado un portal de ese portal salieron varias personas. Esas personas era Rei Miyamoto junto a su madre Kiriko Miyamoto, Hisashi Igoh, Saeko Busujima, Shizuka Marikawa, Alice Maresato junto a su perro Zeke, Kohta Hirano, Saya Takagi, junto a sus dos padres, Souichiro Takagi con su mano derecha Yoshioka y Yuriko Takagi. Ellos venían armados, pues esos días fueron días muy largos (N/A: para saber cómo estaban vestidos solo piensen en sus últimas apariciones en el manga).

Kohta:- ¿Dónde estamos?.- pregunto acariciándose la cabeza del dolor.

Souichiro:- parece ser una especie de castillo.- dijo ayudando a levantar a su esposa.

Hisashi:- de cualquier…forma…-dijo sorprendido por el color de la luna que era negra y el cielo era de color rojo oscuro casi pasando al negro.

Shizuka:- woah, parece sacado de una película.- dijo inocente la enfermera.

Alice:- ¿pero cómo llegamos aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es…- pero fue interrumpida por los caballeros del castillo que llegaban en fila, rodeándolos, apuntándoles con unas lanzas. La pequeña niña se escondió detrás de la enfermera, saeko saco su espada, hirano apuntaba su rifle, rei y hisashi se preparaban para la pelea.

Souichiro:- tranquilos, no somos hostiles.- dijo levantando las manos. Emi apareció en la puerta.

Emi:- si no son hostiles, entonces bajen sus armas.- dijo con una voz autoritaria.

Souichiro:- chicos, bajen sus armas.- dijo hacia su grupo. Él sabía que no debía subestimar a la gente, y menos cuando estaban rodeados. Rei estaba por protestar, pero su madre le puso una mano en el hombro.

Emi:- ¿saben que esto es propiedad del clan Amaterasu?

Saeko:- ¿clan Amaterasu?.

Emi:- soy la princesa Emilian Amaterasu, ahora díganme de que clan provienen.- esto lo hizo confundir al hombre.

Hisashi:- ¿princesa?.- pero en un instante, apareció el Grim Reaper en la puerta, justo atrás de la joven princesa.

Grim Reaper:- ¡emi! ¡¿Por qué viniste?! Sabes que puede ser muy peligroso.

Saeko:- es el…

Kohta:- Grim Reaper.- esto llamo la atención del mencionado. Al verlos, quedo muy shockeado.

Grim Reaper:- ¡¿ustedes que hacen aquí?! ¡Ustedes deben irse ahora mismo!.- esto los sorprendió, pues el les hablaba como si los conociera.- ¡tiene que volver a su mundo, a tokonosu!.-

Saya:- ¿y tú quién eres? Hablas como si nos conocieras.- dijo desafiante la joven Takagi. Emi se giró a ver a su hermano.

Emi:- es verdad hermano, ¿Cómo conoces a esto humanos?.- al decir esto, la forma de grim reaper dejando ver a un joven encapuchado.

Yami:- son parte de mi vida como humano.

HIsashi:- esa voz… la conozco…- dijo igoh con un poco de temor. Esto hizo que el otro joven se sacara la capucha, dejando ver su rostro. Era Yami Takashi o como los humanos los conocían Takashi Komuro.

Kohta/Saya:- ¡Komuro!

Saeko:- así que ese es el famoso takashi komuro.

Yuriko:- querido, él es takashi komuro. El amigo de la infancia de saya.- dijo susurrándole al oído a su esposo. El solo se limitó a sonreír. Yoshioka y Kiriko se quedaron observando lo que sucedía. Kiriko estaba sorprendida, ese chico era el amigo y ex-novio de su hija. Se preocupó un poco cuando le dijeron que había desaparecido.

Rei:- ¡Takashi!.- dijo intentando correr hacia él. Pero fue detenida por un caballero especial, era el general de los caballeros del castillo de los Amaterasu, Jeremiah Gottwald Amaterasu, quien puso su espada en el cuello de la muchacha. Su madre salió corriendo en su ayuda, jeremiah fue rápido al esquivar el ataque furioso, y protector de kiriko.

Kiriko:- ¡¿Qué intentaba hacer?!.- dijo furiosa, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Jeremiah:-proteger a los príncipes.- dijo con un tono orgulloso.

Saya:- ¿principe? ¡Él es un chico normal como nosotros y se llama takashi komuro!.- dijo con una mirada que haría temer al más valiente. Aunque jeremiah no le tenía miedo.

Emi:- corrección, él se llama Yami Takashi Amaterasu.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada al grupo de humanos.

Rei:- ¿y tú quien te crees que eres?.- dijo con frialdad.

Emi:- yo soy su hermana pequeña.- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, esto sorprendió a todo el grupo. Nadie sabía que era un príncipe, menos sabían que tenía una hermana pequeña.

Yami:- ¡YA BASTA!.- grito yami al aire, haciendo que los demás caballeros se asusten.- escúchenme bien, he tenido un día largo. Estoy cansado, y lo único que quiero hacer es descansar mi cuerpo. Asi que mañana hablamos todos juntos con mi madre y listo, ¿está bien?.- dijo casi perdiendo los estribos. En ese momento, strea salió de su forma de gabardina. Todos quedaron estupefactos al ver esto. Parecía un truco de magia; saya, que era la más escéptica de todos, no tenía respuestas para lo sucedido.

Strea:- oye yami, tranquilízate un poco. Todos hemos tenido un día difícil, así que tranquilízate.- strea estaba vestida con una pijama de color blanco.

Yami:- ya, ya. Estoy tranquilo, ¿me ves tranquilo?

Strea:- yo te veo igual de mujeriego.- dijo con un poco de burla en su voz, yami ignoro esto.

Yami:- como sea, tío Jerry, ¿podrías mostrarles las habitaciones de huéspedes?.- el mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

Emi:- bien, nosotros volvamos a nuestra habitación.- al decir esto emi, strea y yami se fueron a su habitación.

Unos minutos después

Jeremiah estaba llevando al grupo de hisashi a sus habitaciones.

Jeremiah:- esta ala del castillo, está un poco alejada de las habitaciones de los caballeros, pero más cerca de las 3 principales.- a hirano, shizuka y alice les pico la curiosidad.

Alice:- ¿4 principales?.- pregunto inocentemente.

Jeremiah:- mi habitación, la habitación de mi hermana y reina de los Amaterasus, y la habitación compartida de los príncipes junto a la señorita strea. La otra habitación es especial.

Rei:- espere un momento, ¡¿takashi y esas chicas duermen juntos?!.- pregunto rei en voz alta

Jeremiah:- desde pequeños, los príncipes Yami y Emi siempre fueron apegados. Incluso fue el príncipe yami quien impulso el talento para la danza, el canto y la actuación de la señorita Emilian.

Shizuka:- ¿y su padre?.- pregunto inocente la enfermera del grupo, estas palabras hicieron que Jeremiah se detenga. El apretó sus puños fuertemente.

Jeremiah:- Ya llegamos a sus habitaciones, los hombres a la izquierda y las mujeres a la derecha.- al decir esto, él se fue a la suya.

Al Día Siguiente

SECTOR JAPONES: Territorio de los Ichijou

En la mansión de los Ichijou, se encontraba en su habitación, descansando después de una larga noche, la cabeza del clan Masaki. Tenía puesto una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Él se despertó, ya que había tenido una pesadilla con relación a la muerte de su padre.

Masaki:- otra…vez… ¿me vas a torturar durante el resto de mi vida, porque fui un cobarde que no te pudo salvar papa?.- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación.- pase.- dijo él. Entonces entro una niña de unos 9 años, su cabello, que se encontraba recogido en una coleta, era de color castaño. Sus ojos eran rojos, herencia de su padre. Era una de las hermanas menores de masaki, Ruri. Ella tenía una mirada seria, en ese instante se lanzó como un torpedo hacia su hermano mayor.

Ruri:- masaki onichan, no…me vu-vuelvas a a-asustar.- dijo abrazando a su hermano mayor. Para ella, que no recordaba a su padre, su figura paterna siempre fue su hermano mayor. Él le devolvió el abrazo. Después, entro una niña de unos 13 años, de cabellos negros con ojos verdes. Estaba vestida de una forma similar a la de miyuki shiba, solamente que su ropa era de color rojo con negro. Era la hermana del medio de masaki, Akane. Ella traía una bandeja con comida para su hermano.

Akane:- masaki, ahí tienes tu comida.- dijo con una mirada de frialdad absoluta y veneno en su voz.

Masaki:- muchas gracias akane. Por cierto, ¿Por qué traes el uniforme? Si todavía no empezaron las clases.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella lo volvió a ver con frialdad, ni si quiera le respondió, solo se limitó a irse de la habitación. Su rostro tenía una expresión triste, el sabia por que era. Ruri lo abrazo con fuerza, masaki le devolvió el abrazo dejando caer algunas lágrimas en el cabellos de su hermana pequeña.

El joven Ichijou se preguntaba si el odio que le tenía se iría algún día. Él era un simple niño cuando ocurrió, un niño cobarde que no pudo ayudar a su padre.

Cerca de allí

En una casa de clase media, estaba tatsuya shiba yotsuba llevando el desayuno para su hermana, que estaba descansando. El abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana despierta. Le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojada, pero le devolviera la sonrisa.

Tatsuya:- buenos días miyuki, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Miyuki:- bien, aunque sigo un poco cansada por lo de anoche. Fue una batalla larga.- dijo con una sonrisa, el chico se puso serio.

Tatsuya:- miyuki, lo usaste, ¿verdad?.- esta vez, su hermana no podía ocultarlo. Ella miro a otro lado, un poco intimidada por la mirada de su hermano.

Miyuki:- lo siento, onisama. Pero quería protegerlos a todos, por eso…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su hermano apoyo la bandeja del desayuno y le acaricio la cabeza a su hermana. Ella se limitó a sonrojarse.

Tatsuya:- no te preocupes, miyuki. Lo hiciste bien.- a ella se le formo una sonrisa. Estaba por hablar de no haber sido por el celular de su hermano. El atendió.- hola, ¿Quién… ¿Urahara-san?.- dijo un poco confundido.

Territorio de los 5 Clanes, Amaterasus: Castillo Principal.

Yami iba caminando hacia el salón, pensativo por lo de la noche anterior. Su madre fue víctima de Serafin. El cerró su puño muy fuerte, enfurecido por lo contado. También pensaba sobre su verdadero padre. _¿Cómo era? ¿Me querría? ¿Me odiaría? ¿Cómo sería con Emi? ¿Cómo sería con mis tíos y mis abuelos? ¿Cómo sería con mama? ¿Sería bueno? ¿O…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues llego a la puerta del salón. Entro al salón del castillo. Por un lado, estaba el grupo de hisashi. Los recién llegados, sorprendidos por como esta vestido, pues tenía puesto una túnica negra que al final se dividía en cuatro partes, de color negra (N/A: para serles más sencillo, la ropa que llevaba el Syaoran real en las OVA de Tsubasa Chronicles, Tokyo Revelations) miraron a su amigo. Bueno, para algunos era su amigo, pero para otras dos personas ya no lo era. Sus miradas se cruzaron, yami los vio por unos segundos, mientras se acercaba a su grupo, en el cual estaban su tio Jeremiah, su hermana pequeña Emi, y su compañera de armas Strea.

Jeremiah:- Yami Takashi.- esto atrajo la atención de su sobrino.- ya sabes la verdad, ¿no es asi?- el joven castaño no respondió.

Emi:- tio Jerry ¿tú lo sabias?.- pregunto la niña amaterasu.

Jeremiah:- también lo sabía mi padre y el padre de Serafin.- al escuchar ese nombre, yami empezó a expulsar un aura de maldad.

Emi:- hermano.- dijo la joven haciendo que su hermano se calmara.

Yami:- lo siento emi, yo…- ella tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar por cómo había visto a su hermano.

Strea:- emi tranquilízate, el todavía no supero lo de hace unos años.- dijo colocando su mano en el hombre de Emilian.

Yami:- cambiando de tema, tio Jerry, ¿Cómo está el gotei 13 y mi abuelo?

Jeremiah:- padre, está bastante bien. Él es un hueso duro de roedor y tú lo sabes bien.- ellos dos comenzaron a reir, entonces otra risa se escuchó en la habitación. Esto alerto al grupo de hisashi.

Cuando todos buscaron el lugar de donde provenía la risa, encontraron a la elfa amiga de Yami, Rena. Ella con una sonrisa dirigida a su mejor amigo, hablo.

Rena:- oye yami, parece que tienes compañía.- al decir esto, el grupo de hisashi se sorprendieron, ya que parecía conocer a takashi. A excepción de souichiro, yuriko y yoshioka, ya que ellos tenían en cuenta que los amigos de takashi podían ser un poco "fuera de lo normal".

Yami:- rena, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rena:- te traigo a dos personas que están abajo.

Yami:- bueno, iré a hablar con algún…- pero cuando estaba por terminar, rena desapareció.

Hisashi:- se lanzó de la ventana, ¡takashi, se lanzó de la ventana!

Yami:- no te preocupes, ella estará bien.- dijo despreocupado.

Saya:- ¿bien? ¡Debe estar herida o incluso muerta!

Rei:- ¡puedes dejar esa actitud despreocupada y ver si…

En ese instante, dos personas fueron lanzadas desde la fuera de la ventana. Eran morita e Imamura.

Imamura:- ¡dios mio, gracias al cielo!.- dijo mientras besaba el suelo. Morita estaba mareado, en su visión borrosa, vio a Emi.

Morita:- ¿un angel?.- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida. Esto hizo sonrojar a emi.

Yami:- no, un demonio traído desde lo más profundo del infierno.- dijo con una voz demoniaca, colocándose delante de su hermana pequeña. Esto, sorprendió al rubio y al castaño. Él podía ser un poco "sobreprotector" con su hermana. Aunque era algo normal entre los miembros del clan amaterasu.

Imamura:- ¿takashi?.- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo, mientras se levantaba.

Morita:- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto el rubio confundido

Yami:- en primer lugar: este es mi hogar, vivo aquí. En segundo lugar: aquí mi nombre es yami takashi Amaterasu, pero llámenme yami. Y en tercer: morita si sigues viendo a mi hermana con esos ojos.- se acercó a su oído y le susurro.- te cortare el amigo de la entrepierna, ¿ok?.- su voz parecía la de un demonio enfurecido. Dicho esto, el rubio comenzó a temblar.

Imamura:- espera un momento…- pero fue interrumpido por algo que los golpeo por detrás. Ellos cayeron al piso, sintieron como alguien se le sentó encima. Rena había aterrizado por ellos dos.

Rena:- gracias por aguantar mi caída, chicos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yami:- ¿Qué haces aquí, rena?

Rena:- ¿esa es manera de hablarle a tu mejor y única amiga?.- dijo haciendo pucheros

Yami:- en primer lugar: no eres mi única amiga, los dos que están ahí tirados, masaki, strea y Rai son también amigos míos. En segundo lugar: no deberías entrar así, los guardias son muy buenos en…- esto hizo que ella se acercara bastante a su amigo.

Rena:- los guardias no me preocupan. Además puedo entrar aquí cuando yo quiera, tal vez algún día seamos más que amigos, tal vez familia y madre de tus futuros hijos.- esto, agregando que ella lo agarró del brazo, el cual estaba apretado por los pechos de la elfa, hizo que el joven castaño se sonrojara.

Hubo varias reacciones: hisashi estaba sorprendido con la boca abierta, rei y saya estaban enfurecidas como si fueran un volcán a punto de explotar, yuriko lo veía un poco graciosa la escena pues takashi era muy tímido con las chicas. Saeko, al igual que Shizuka y Alice no le prestaron atención, Souichiro suspiro ya que se decepciono, pues pensaba que él podría ser un buen miembro de su familia; Yoshioka e Imamura sonrieron, no todos los días podías ver una escena así, kiriko miro la escena seria, sabía que su hija lo seguía amando; Morita estaba sorprendido, su amigo tenía ya una chica. De parte de jeremiah, intentaba contener la risa; strea miraba la escena con una sonrisa muy picara, tenía otra cosa para burlarse de su compañero; emi estaba furiosa, un aura de maldad la rodeaba.

Rena:- bueno me tengo ir. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi aldea, adiós cariño.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido le guiño el ojo a su amigo. Después de eso salto sobre su fénix verde y se fue. Morita se colocó a su lado, estaba sorprendido.

Morita:- oye takashi, ¿rena que es tuyo?

Yami:- es mi mejor amiga, solo eso. Le gusta coquetear conmigo. Pero ¿de dónde sabes su nombre?

Morita:- nos presentamos en su aldea.- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

Imamura:- oye taka- digo yami, ¿Cómo es que no nos contaste nada?.- dijo serio a su amigo

Yami:- ¿de qué?

Imamura:- no te hagas el imbécil, sabes de que estoy hablando.

Saya:- a nosotros tampoco nos contó.- dijo acercándose al grupo, desafiante a su amigo castaño.

Yami:- o claro, para la próxima diré "yo yami takashi amaterasu, hijo de una reina guerrera que fue secuestrado por su padre a este mundo. Vengo de otro mundo, soy un shinigami además soy el famoso héroe Grim Reaper. Así que no me hagas enojar, porque puedo llevarme tu alma y la de los que amas al infierno o al paraíso, depende de cómo se comportaron en la vida", ¿contentos?.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Los demás estaban por replicar, cuando Jeannette entro al salón. Estaba vestida con un traje de general que siempre usaba para andar en su hogar. Era de color plateado (N/A: Jeannette es igual a Rose de Elsword, solamente que tiene puesto el traje de Esdeath de Akame Ga Kill!).

Jeannette:- ¿interrumpo algo?.- dijo con una sonrisa. Esto hizo que el aura de maldad que tenía Emi desapareciera.- veo que tienen compañía.- dijo mirando a su hijo, esperando una respuesta.

Yami:- mama, ellos vienen del mundo humano. Los conozco, son buenas personas.

Jeannette:- está bien, pero ahora los necesito en otro lado. Acompáñenme.- dijo la líder de los Amaterasus. Mientras caminaban, emi y yami, alejados un poco de su madre, hablaron en voz baja entre ellos.

Emi:- hermano, ¿Por qué nos habrá llamado mama?.- dijo casi a los susurros.

Yami:- no lo sé emi. ¿Será por lo que hablamos la noche anterior?

Emi:- no creo, tal vez será por tus "amigos humanos" que dejaste entrar al castillo.- dijo con un poco de enojo.

Yami:- emi, puedes terminar con tus enojos por esa estupidez. Los conozco no son malos… bueno, tiene sus defectos, especialmente dos de ellos.- al decir esto, él emitió otra vez ese aura de maldad. Su hermana pequeña se dio cuenta de esto.

Emi:- hermano.

Yami:- yo pase por mucho en el mundo humano.- él se tranquilizó, pero después se dieron cuenta que su madre se había detenido y había entrado en una habitación. Era su oficina, ellos la siguieron. Se encontraron con la misma joven que conocieron la noche anterior, Noel Vermillion.

Emi:- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- pregunto la menor. Su madre sonrió.

Jeannette:- diles Noel.- dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de la muchacha. Esta última estaba muy nerviosa.

Noel:- de-desde ahora yo se-seré su caballero.- dijo nerviosa.

Yami:- mama, no necesitamos caballeros. Sin ofender señorita Vermillion. Yo me puedo cuidar solo y si es sobre Emi, strea puede cuidarla.- dijo el mayor.

Jeannette:- el tema ya está decidido, será su caballero.- dijo con voz autoritaria. Estaban por replicar, cuando un guardia hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Guardia:- señorita, el joven ichijou busca a los dos príncipes. Lo hice pasar al salón.

Jeannette:- está bien, ahora iremos.

Mientras Tanto, En El Salon

El grupo de Hisashi se sorprendió al ver a Masaki, no solo su vestimenta, sino por lo "guapo" que era.

Jeremiah:- joven masaki, hace tiempo que no lo veo.- dijo el líder de los caballeros del castillo, atrayendo la atención de actual cabeza del clan Ichijou.

Masaki:- hola Lord Jeremiah.- dijo estrechando la mano del adulto. En ese momento llego Yami con su madre y hermana, incluyendo su caballero.

Yami:- ¿masaki? ¿Qué haces aqui?.- dijo sorprendido.

Masaki:- Urahara nos llamó a una reunión. A todos los que estuvimos en la batalla de anoche.- dijo serio.

Yami:- sucedio algo, ¿cierto?

Masaki:- si, Cornelia Obsidian y yo encontramos algunas cosas que deberían ver todos.

Yami:- ya veo… espera un segundo, ¿tú y cornelia?.- pregunto un poco sorprendido el joven castaño.

Masaki:- si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Yami:- ¿estaban saliendo?.- esto hizo sonrojar a su amigo.

Masaki:- ¡q-que dices yami! Ella me llamo a mí. Como sea, no tenemos que perder tiempo.

Yami:- está bien. Emi y Noel, ustedes me acompañaran.- dijo llamando a las mencionadas y dirigiéndose a la puerta con su amigo de vestimentas carmesí. Jeannette detuvo a Noel.

Jeannette:- Noel, cuéntale lo que sabes. Dile que lo conoces de pequeños.- dijo a la joven rubia.

Noel:- l-lo hare.

Al terminar de decir esto, Noel Vermillion se decidió a seguir a su príncipe. Quería contarle lo que recordaba, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. Mientras en la cabeza del grupo de hisashi solo se encontraba la duda. Ellos no entendían nada de lo que ocurría. ¿takashi no era quien decía ser? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿tenía un hermana y nunca lo dijo? ¿Quién era su padre? Pero había una pregunta que tenían todos en su interior.

¿Qué secretos ocultaban él y su madre que ellos no sabían?

CONTINUARA

Después de mucho tiempo, HE VUELTO. Así como jean grey y el fénix vuelven a cada rato en los X-Men, volví para seguir con mis fanfic.

Hablando de los X-Men…

¿Qué les parece un Crossover HOTD/X-Men?

No tendría Zombies, trataría su takashi arreglándose con su vida como mutante en el Instituto Charles Xavier para jóvenes superdotados. Se ubicaría en el tiempo de los comics de New X-Men Academia X.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Buena o mala idea? ¿Les gustaría leerla?

Lo tengo casi terminado. Se despide el "no estoy muerto, estoy leyendo comics" DarkUltimateZero95


	10. REBOOTEADO

REBOOTEADO

El fanfic "La Leyenda Del Grim Reaper" ha sido rebooteado.

Lo hice, pues mejore mucho en mi redacción, además de agregarle algunas cosas más para hacer una historia más… original (aunque esté basado en el webcomic Grim Tales From Down Below).

Además, debo aclarar que este fanfic, junto con el Reboot del "Ascenso de los Mutantes" y mi nuevo proyecto/fanfic del Anime Naruto (propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto), el cual todavía no está terminado, serán los únicos fanfics que escriba.

Abandonando el siguientes fic, Endless Waltz Revolution: (lamentablemente, nadie lo ha leído).

Mientras que Highschool Of The Spirit y Orpheus Of The Shadows serán continuados algún día, cuando pueda desarrollar la historia mejor.

ATENTAMENTE

Wild Caedus


End file.
